All About Harmony
by dpj.juliya
Summary: Pasca kekacauan di ujian chunnin, kini semua orang di desa Konoha telah menjalani aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. Berkat kerja keras Hokage ketujuh kita, penduduk desa dapat kembali merasakan kehidupan mereka yang tenang dan damai, tidak terkecuali dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Namun, Apa benar begitu?/Naruhina/Uzumaki Family/Epilog/Complate.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Family_**

 ** _Warning :_** **My first FF, judul mungkin tidak nyambung, kata-kata masih amburadul, Typo(s), DLDR.**

 ** _..._**

 ** _All About Harmony_**

 ** _Chapter_** **1: Kegelisahan Boruto**

 **...**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 **...**

"Kuso oyaji !"

Teriakan tersebut menggema seiring dengan kunai yang menancap tepat di papan targetnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Boruto mengumpat sambil terus melempari kunai miliknya. Entah sudah berapa lama kegiatan tersebut –berteriak, melempar, berteriak, melempar– ia lakukan. Tidak ada yang mencoba menghentikan atau memprotes kegiatannya tersebut karena memang dia hanya seorang diri di ladang yang luas tersebut.

"Hah, sial!" Boruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah dengan keras tapi tidak cukup keras untuk membuat bokongnya sakit. Ia menengadah menatap langit cerah di desa Konoha, desa tempat kelahirannya, desa yang di pimpin oleh ayahnya.

Boruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan keras pertanda amarahnya masih meluap-luap. Ya, Boruto marah masih dengan alasan yang sama seperti di waktu-waktu sebelumnya, ayahnya. Dia marah pada ayahnya.

Boruto pikir setelah kejadian di ujian chunnin, hubungannya dengan ayahnya akan semakin membaik, tapi rupanya itu hanya angan-angan.

Entah ayahnya itu bebal atau bodoh atau keduanya, ayahnya masih saja sering membuatnya emosi, walaupun Boruto tau ayahnya tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja –tentu saja, jika ayahnya sampai melakukan dengan sengaja, Boruto sendiri yang akan menusuknya dengan katana paman Sasuke–, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menerima kekecewaan yang sama berulangkali dari ayahnya. Tidak, bukan dirinya yang kecewa, tapi adik dan ibunya, terutama ibunya pada kasus ini.

Ayahnya melupakan peringatan hari pernikahannya.

Catat!

Hari pernikahannya sendiri, bukan pernikahan orang lain ataupun pernikahan Boruto, pernikahan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hinata Hyuuga tiga belas tahun yang lalu, mengerikan bukan?

Sangat fatal.

Boruto sendiri tidak mengerti alasan ayahnya melupakan hari yang sakral tersebut.

Sibuk?

Ayahnya selalu sibuk tapi belum sepikun itu kan?

Tidak peduli lagi dengan keluarganya?

Tidak,tidak walaupun Boruto marah pada ayahnya tapi dari lubuk hatinya ia paling tau ayahnya selalu memperhatikan keluarganya, saat Himawari sakit ayahnya rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya, atau ketika Boruto menjalankan misi ayahnya akan menanyakan keadaannya walaupun tidak secara terang-terangan saat tim Boruto melaporkan keberhasilan misi mereka.

Lalu apa?

Ayahnya sudah tidak mencintai ibunya?

Hell No!

Boruto langsung bangkit dari tempatnya ketika pikiran tersebut melintas dikepalanya. Boruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak! opsi tersebut harus ia singkirkan jauh-jauh dari kepalanya. Boruto lebih memilih kehilangan tangan atau kakinya daripada pikirannya tersebut terjadi.

Sekali lagi Boruto menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana menangani masalah yang satu ini. Jika tentang dirinya, Boruto bisa saja mengacau dengan mencoret-coret patung hokage untuk mendapatkan perhatian ayahnya. Atau Himawati, Boruto bahkan mampu mengacau di ruangan hokage untuk Himawari. Tapi ibunya?

Ibunya sangat mencintai ayahnya. Ibunya tidak akan senang Boruto mengganggu ayahnya hanya untuk membelakan dirinya. Ibunya wanita yang tegar, sekaligus rapuh. Itulah alasan Boruto meluapkan emosinya saat ini dengan mengumpati ayahnya dan melempari kunai seakan ia melempari ayahnya ditempat ini. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Boruto tidak bisa melabrak ayahnya, namun juga tidak sanggup menemani ibunya dirumah.

Boruto yakin ibunya hanya akan memaksakan tersenyum padanya seolah tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi. Dan sekarang Boruto cukup yakin ibunya menangis sendirian dikamarnya...

Tidak bisa. Ia anak laki-laki. Ia tidak boleh menjadi pengecut kali ini. Boruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. Ia akan pulang kerumah dan menemui ibunya. Jika ibunya bersikeras menunjukkan dirinya baik-baik saja, maka Boruto akan meladeninya. Ia akan memainkan peran seperti keinginan ibunya. Ia akan membalas senyum ibunya dan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada ibunya yang memasak masakan spesial untuk merayakan hari pernikahan mereka. Tidak ada ibunya yang tersenyum sepanjang hari menunggu kepulangan ayahnya. Tidak ada ibunya yang merunduk kecewa di tengah malam karena ayahnya yang tidak kunjung pulang. Tidak ada ibunya yang membuang makanan masakannya sambil meneteskan airmatanya...

Boruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

Sial.

Ayahnya benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini.

.

.

.

"Tadaima"

Boruto duduk sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Kemudian ia tersadar, tidak ada yang membalas sapaannya. Biasanya ada Himawari atau ibunya yang akan menyambut kepulangannya.

Apa mereka pergi keluar?

Tidak, pintu depan tidak terkunci, tidak mungkin mereka berdua pergi tanpa mengunci pintu. Boruto masuk ke ruang tengah, tidak ada siapa pun. Namun keningnya berkerut ketika melihat piring-piring kosong di atas meja. Tidak biasanya ibunya meninggalkan piring kotor di atas meja setelah makan siang. Boruto mulai merasa khawatir. Ia keluar dari ruang tengah dan langsung menuju kamar ibunya. Boruto membuka pintu kamar ibunya dengan perlahan. Sejenak ia menghembuskan nafas lega melihat ibunya tertidur disana. Pasti ibunya kelelahan setelah semalaman menunggu ayahnya. Boruto menutup kembali pintu kamar dan membiarkan ibunya istirahat.

Boruto berpikir mungkin Himawari juga tidur siang, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya mendatangi Himawari dikamarnya. Boruto masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang, menenggelamkan dirinya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Family_**

 ** _Warning :_** **My first FF, judul mungkin tidak nyambung, kata-kata masih amburadul, Typo(s), DLDR.**

 ** _..._**

 ** _All About Harmony_**

 ** _Chapter 2_** **: Kenekatan Himawari**

 **...**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 **...**

Himawari berjalan di tengah keramaian desa Konoha sambil membawa bungkusan di tangannya. Meskipun ia berjalan seorang diri, ia tidak tampak ragu, bahkan nyaris terlihat tergesa-gesa. Lagipula ini bukan kali pertama ia keluar seorang diri, juga ia sudah hafal jalan menuju tempat tujuannya kali ini.

Himawari mendekap erat bungkusan yang dibawanya, ia takut jika itu tidak dilakukan ia akan menjatuhkan bungkusan tersebut dan gagal membawanya kepada tujuannya. Tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh gagal untuk kali ini, ia akan akan mengantarkan makanan ini ke tempat ayahnya secara langsung, bahkan bila harus dengan taruhan nyawanya sekalipun.

Himawari mungkin hanya seorang gadis kecil yang belum mengerti kekejaman dunia, tapi ia sangat tau bahwa hari ini hati ibunya sangat terluka, dan pelaku yang tega melakukan hal tersebut tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Kemarin Hinata memasak banyak makanan sambil terus tersenyum. Ketika Himawari bertanya apa hal yang membuat ibunya senang, ibunya menjawab bahwa hari itu adalah hari peringatan pernikahan ayah dan ibunya. Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, sebelum Himawari dan Boruto lahir, ayah dan ibunya menikah di tanggal ini. Himawari teringat memang biasanya setiap tahun ayah dan ibunya merayakan hal tersebut walau hanya dengan makan bersama di rumah. Himawari yang mengira mereka akan makan bersama hari ini tentu saja ikut senang, mengingat hampir dua minggu ini ayahnya sangat jarang berada di rumah.

Sesungguhnya ayahnya tidak pulang tadi malam, karenanya sudah pasti mereka melewatkan sarapan istimewa ini tanpa ayahnya. Mungkin ibunya lupa jika ayahnya tidak pulang tadi malam karena terlalu senang.

Sekali lagi saat makan siang ibunya memasak makanan yang tidak kalah mengguirkan dari sarapan mereka. Namun sang ayah yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu tidak juga muncul, walaupun ibunya masih menunggu dengan senyum yang sama. Hingga sampai lewat waktu makan malam ayahnya tidak juga pulang, senyum ibunya berubah sedikit sendu. Himawari tidak tau berapa lama ibunya menunggu ayahnya tadi malam, Himawari sendiri sudah terlelap sesuai waktu jadwal tidurnya.  
Sarapan pagi ini Hinata masih menyapa Himawari dan Boruto seperti biasa. Himawari pikir ayahnya pulang tadi malam dan sudan sudah berangkat lagi sebelum dirinya bangun, tapi rupanya pikirannya salah.

"Kuso oyaji itu tidak pulang lagi kan tadi malam?" Himawari mendengar kakaknya berkata dengan nada yang dingin.

"Jangan panggil ayahmu dengan sebutan itu Boruto" Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Boruto, Hinata sendiri tidak yakin kata-kata tersebut pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

"Cih, apanya yang hokage pelindung desa kalau anak dan istrinya di rumah saja ia lupakan" Boruto hampir beranjak dari tempat duduknya karena emosinya namun tangan mungil menarik bajunya menahan Boruto yang berniat meninggalkan meja makan.

Boruto melirik Himawari yang menahan dirinya tersebut. Himawari menggeleng pelan dan melirik pada makanan yang disajikan Hinata di atas meja. Boruto mengikuti arah pandangan Himawari dan terdiam sesaat. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Boruto kembali duduk di meja makan dan menyantap sarapan dalam diam. Himawari bersyukur kakaknya mengerti maksudnya. Sudah cukup ayahnya yang menyia-nyiakan masakan ibunya kemarin, Himawari tidak bisa melihat ibunya semakin bersedih jika kakaknya juga mengabaikan ibunya.

Himawari dan Boruto menyantap sarapan dalam diam, tidak berniat membahas apapun dengan ibunya. Himawari tidak yakin apakah ibunya sudah sarapan atau belum. Ibunya sedari tadi hanya menyibukkan diri di dapur entah melakukan apa.

Boruto beranjak dari ruang tengah setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Belum sempat dirinya keluar Hinata memanggilnya.

"Boruto"

Boruto menatap ibunya. Boruto tau arti pandangan itu tanpa ibunya mengatakan apapun. Ia menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Aku tau kaa-chan, aku tidak akan mengganggu tou-chan, aku hanya ingin berlatih dengan Konohamaru-sensei hari ini" Boruto melanjutkan langkahnya dan Hinata juga tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Suara pintu depan yang tertutup menandakan Boruto yang sudah pergi, menyisakan Himawari dan Hinata bersama keheningan di rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Himawari tidak bodoh, justu ia sangat cerdas di umurnya saat ini. Ia juga lebih pintar mengontrol emosinya, kakaknya bilang dirinya sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah, jadi ia belajar dari ibunya untuk mengontrol emosinya. Ia menyayangi ayahnya, namun kali ini ia tidak bisa tidak marah pada ayahnya. Bukan, bukan marah seperti akan menggunakan byakugannya, tapi lebih tepat di sebut kecewa, ya kecewa...

Karena itu dengan segala akal sehat yang ia punya, Himawari memasukan makan siang yang dimasak ibunya hari ini ke dalam kotak bekal dan mengantarkannya pada ayahnya, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. Ibunya terlelap setelah menyiapkan makan siang dengan kantung mata yang Himawari sadari akibat ibunya menunggu ayahnya semalaman. Himawari tau kakaknya tidak akan melakukan apapun pada ayahnya kali ini, karena ibunya sudah melarang Boruto mengganggu pekerjaan ayahnya. Ibunya pun sudah pasti tidak marah pada ayahnya bahkan sekalipun ayahnya akan pulang minggu depan, Hinata mungkin hanya akan tersenyum menyambut Naruto sepert biasa.

Sesungguhnya Himawari juga kesal seperti kakaknya, karena itu kali ini dirinya yang akan bertindak, lagipula ibunya hanya melarang kakaknya, bukan dirinya kan?

Himawari tidak akan mengamuk atau mengatai ayahnya bodoh atau apapun di kantor ayahnya, tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya akan mengantarkan makan siang dan mengingatkan sesuatu yang terlupakan oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya terlalu sibuk hingga tidak sengaja melupakan hari penting ayah dan ibunya, Himawari yakin dengan hal itu.

Himawari memasuki kantor ayahnya sambil sesekali membalas sapaan pegawai di kantor hokage. Orang-orang disana –bahkan mungkin diseluruh desa– sudah sangat mengenal Himawari, jadi mereka hanya tersenyum menyapa ketika melihat Himawari berjalan menuju ruangan hokage.

Dan disinilah Himawari sekarang, ia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Setelah mendengar suara dari dalam yang mempersilahkannya masuk, Himawari membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Naruto kaget melihat anak bungsunya yang datang menemui dirinya. Shikamaru yang juga berada disana juga tidak menyangka akan kedatangan Himawari yang tiba-tiba. Shikamaru sedikit khawatir terjadi sesuatu hingga Himawari seorang diri datang kemari, mengingat Naruto sudah beberapa hari ini tidak pulang kerumah.

"Hima?! Ada apa?Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Naruto melepaskan kertas ditangannya, seketika khawatir apakah telah terjadi sesuatu dirumahnya selama ia tidak pulang.

"Tidak ada papa, Hima hanya mengantarkan makan siang untuk papa" Himawari berjalan mendekati meja ayahnya yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas.

"Benarkan? Terima kasih sayang, padahal Hima tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini" Naruto tersenyum lega, sedikit terharu melihat anak perempuannya mengantarkan makan siang untuk dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa papa, Hima sedang ingin melakukannya, yah, walaupun sayang sekali, kali ini makan siangnya sederhana saja, tidak seperti kemarin"

"Memangnya ada apa kemarin?"

"Kemarin mama memasak sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam yang spesial untuk merayakan hari pernikahan papa dan mama, tapi karena papa tidak pulang sama sekali sampai sekarang, semua makanannya jadi terbuang sia-sia"

Himawari mengatakannya dengan tenang dan wajah yang biasa saja. Ia melirik sedikit pada ayahnya. Betul saja, wajah ayahnya pucat seketika.

Himawari sudah tau ayahnya lupa, tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kekecewaannya pada ayahnya, meskipun ia sudah melihat sendiri betapa pucat ayahnya setelah ia mengingatkan hal tersebut.

"B-begitu kah, apakah ibu yang menyuruh Hima mengantarkan bekal?" Naruto mulai berpikiran buruk. Mungkinkah Hinata begitu marah dan tidak mau melihat dirinya sehingga mengutus Himawari yang mengantarkan bekal alih-alih Hinata sendiri?

"Tidak, Hima sendiri yang ingin. Mama juga tidak tau Hima mengantarkan makan siang ini, mama sedang tidur, mungkin karena lelah menunggu papa pulang tadi malam"

Sekarang rasanya Naruto seperti disambar petir di siang bolong. Jawaban datar Himawari bahkan lebih buruk dari pikiran Naruto. Naruto terdiam tidak bisa membalas perkataan Himawari.

Ini lebih dari sekedar buruk, ini bencana. Kesalahan seratus persen ada di Naruto. Hinata kecewa padanya, Himawari bahkan bersikap dingin padanya. Dan Boruto? Dimana Boruto? Biasanya dia adalah orang pertama yang mendobrak pintu ruangannya dan mengumpatinya dengan ribuan kata-kata kasar.

Apa Boruto bahkan sudah terlalu marah dan tidak peduli lagi padanya?

Dada Naruto terasa semakin sesak, ia lebih memilih Boruto yang memakinya, dipukuli pun ia rela dibanding Boruto yang mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, Family**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **My first FF, judul mungkin tidak nyambung, kata-kata masih amburadul, Typo(s), DLDR.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **All About Harmony**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_ **: Penyesalan Naruto**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **...**

Ini benar-benar bencana.

Sikap dingin Himawari tidak main-main. Ini lebih mengerikan daripada Himawari mengeluarkan byakugannya. Himawari, malaikat kecilnya Naruto yang manis terus mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat jantung Naruto serasa ditikam sangat perlahan.

"Hima sudah mengantarkan bekal untuk papa jadi sekarang Hima akan pulang." kata-kata Himawari terdengar lembut namun terasa sangat dingin di telinga Naruto.

"A-aa Hima akan pulang? papa akan mengantarkan Hima pulang." Naruto beranjak dengan kaku, namun Himawari menahannya.

"Tidak perlu papa, Hima bisa sendiri, Hima sudah besar."

Tidak boleh. Naruto ingin putrinya tetap menjadi putri kecilnya. ia tidak siap jika Himawari harus beranjak dewasa.

Sudah berapa lama ia sibuk menjadi hokage hingga melewatkan pertumbuhan putri kecilnya?

Sudah berapa banyak yang ia lewatkan hingga sekarang ia harus mendengar sindiran-sindiran itu dari mulut malaikatnya?

Apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan pada keluarganya hingga menjadi seperti ini?

Jika Boruto, Naruto sudah memakluminya apabila anak laki-lakinya itu membuat ulah dan mengumpatinya tepat di depan wajahnya. Tapi ini Himawari, putrinya yang selalu tersenyum manis untuknya.

"Hima pulang dulu, selamat tinggal, maaf mengganggu waktunya hokage-sama." Himawari membungkuk sopan dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang terdiam mematung.

Sikap sopan Himawari dan panggilan 'Hokage-sama' menjadi penutup sekaligus tikaman paling menyakitkan dari rangkaian sindiran yang Himawari tunjukkan untuk dirinya. Seumur hidup, ini pertama kalinya ia benci dipanggil 'hokage-sama'. Naruto tidak mau Himawari bersikap sopan padanya, ia ingin Himawari bermanja-manja padanya. Naruto tidak suka panggilan 'hokage-sama' dari Himawari, ia ingin mendengar teriakan riang Himawari yang memanggilnya 'tou-chan' atau 'papa'.

Shikamaru yang hanya bisa diam melihat drama kecil Naruto dan Himawari. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil menatap iba pada Naruto. Shikamaru cukup mengenal Himawari dengan baik, gadis kecil itu sangat ramah seperti ibunya dan punya senyum manis yang selalu menyertai wajahnya.

Tapi kali ini?

Senyum manis itu berubah menjadi sindiran-sindiran manis namun menusuk. Shikamaru bisa melihat Naruto masih syok dengan kejadian barusan.

"Naruto, mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang kerumah hari ini."

Sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah kasihan melihat Naruto yang sangat jarang pulang kerumahnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Insiden setelah ujian chunnin membuat Naruto harus bekerja ekstra keras. Memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi, menyelidiki hal-hal terkait Momoshiki Ootsutsuki atau musuh-musuh lain yang mereka yakini akan muncul setelah kejadian itu yang akan mengancam keamanan desa. Belum lagi ujian chunnin yang kacau juga harus ditangani kembali secepatnya karena ini menyangkut shinobi-shinobi lain dari luar desa.

Naruto masih tidak bergeming menanggapi Shikamaru. Pikirannya masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini. Pertama-tama sudah pasti ia harus meminta maaf– tidak, ia harus meminta ampun pada Hinata. Jika hubungan mereka membaik, Himawari mungkin juga bisa memaafkannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Boruto?

Naruto tidak bisa memperkirakan seberapa besar kekecewaan Boruto padanya saat ini. Anak itu bahkan sepertinya enggan melihat wajah Naruto. Pada akhirnya mungkin Naruto harus kembali mengandalkan Hinata untuk menangani amarah anak laki-lakinya akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Ayah macam apa dirinya?

Sudah pasti Naruto tidak akan bisa bertahan menghadapi semua masalah dikeluarganya tanpa Hinata. Lalu kenapa Naruto bisa melupakan peringatan hari pernikahannya sendiri?

Jawabannya tidak sulit, dirinya kelewat bodoh.

.

Setelah sedikit desakan dari Shikamaru, akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ya, jujur saja Naruto sedikit takut pulang kerumah, apa ada yang akan menyambut kepulangannya dirumah?

Naruto berjalan tidak terlalu cepat tapi juga tidak terlalu lambat. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Hinata, bagaimana ia harus bersikap di depan Boruto dan Himawari.

Naruto mematung didepan pintu rumahnya.

Ini konyol. Ini rumahnya, lalu kenapa Naruto ragu membuka pintu rumahnya sendiri.

Himawari bilang tadi Hinata sedang tidur, apa sekarang ia sudah bangun? Apa Boruto sedang ada di rumah?

Dengan secuil keberaniannya yang tersisa, Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan.

"Tadaima..."

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, suara lembut Hinata menyapa pendengaran Naruto.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun."

Hinata muncul dari ruang tengah menyambut Naruto dengan senyum manisnya seperti biasa, tapi Naruto tau Hinata memaksakan diri.

"Naruto-kun sudah pulang? apa kau sudah makan? atau ingin mandi dulu?"Hinata mendekati Naruto bermaksud membantu Naruto melepaskan jubahnya. Namun belum sempat tangan Hinata menyentuh Naruto, Naruto mendekap Hinata dalam pelukannya, merapatkan Hinata ketubuhnya.

Hinata hanya mampu mengejap-kejapkan matanya mendapat perlakuan yang tiba-tiba dari suaminya.

Naruto menghirup aroma levender Hinata yang menenangkan dan selembut sutra, serta mengecap kehangatan yang hanya merupakan milik istrinya tersebut. Hanya perlu Hinata dalam pelukannya, perasaan ragu serta takut yang memenuhi Naruto telah menguap entah kemana sekarang.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Apa ada masalah dikantor?" Hinata sedikit khawatir melihat Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak Hinata, tidak ada masalah dikantor, masalahnya ada padaku." Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Hinata, "Maafkan aku Hinata"

"Eh? ada apa?" Hinata ingin menoleh menatap Naruto, namun Naruto tidak berniat melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku melupakan peringatan hari pernikahan kita."

"Oh itu... tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku tau kau sedang sibuk dikantor."

"Tidak, itu bukannya tidak apa-apa Hinata, aku bersalah, aku sudah melupakan hari paling penting bagi kita. Maafkan aku Hinata, aku memang bodoh."

Mendengar nada penuh penyesalan dalam suara Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. Ia pun membalas pelukan Naruto. Sejujurnya Hinata memang kecewa Naruto melupakan hari pernikahan mereka. Namun apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan?

Hinata tidak tega jika harus bersikap egois pada Naruto. Ia tau Naruto sibuk. Ia selalu bisa melihat lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Naruto dan wajah lelah suaminya setiap Naruto pulang kerumah. Jika sudah begitu bagaimana Hinata bisa marah pada Naruto?

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah padamu." Hinata mengusapkan tangannya pada punggung Naruto mencoba menenangkannya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, menatap wajah lembut istrinya. Kemudian Naruto menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, mengusap pelan bawah mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa kau menungguku semalaman?"

Nah, bagaimana sekarang Hinata harus menjawabnya?

Hinata memang menunggu Naruto semalam, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya secara jelas kan?

"Aku menunggumu karena aku ingin Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum tulus pada Naruto.

"Hinata..."

Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hinata sudah memotongnya, "Sampai kapan kita akan berdiri disini Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kita masuk lebih dulu? Lebih baik lagi jika kau mandi dulu, dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu hm?"

Sekali lagi Hinata mencegah Naruto mengatakan apapun, ia dengan cepat melepas jubah Naruto dan mendorong tubuh Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Cepatlah Naruto-kun, kau tidak mau ketinggalan makan malam dengan anak-anak kan?"

"E-eh? Anak-anak?" Tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

"Iya, anak-anak. Boruto dan Himawari, kau masih ingat kan kau punya 2 orang anak." Hinata sedikit geli melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Y-ya tentu saja, tapi Hinata.." Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, memberi beban lebih pada Hinata yang masih memaksanya.

"Sudah, cepatlah Naruto-kun, kau bau tau."

Pernyataan sedikit menohok itu mengakhiri perdebatan mereka. Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan, akhirnya menuruti kemauan Hinata dan menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, Family**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **My first FF, judul mungkin tidak nyambung, kata-kata masih amburadul, Typo(s), DLDR.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **All About Harmony**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_ **: Keabsolutan Hinata**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

...

Dari ujung tangga lantai dua, sosok seorang anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki tengah mengintai kegiatan kedua orangtua mereka. Sejak mendengar suara Naruto yang membuka pintu, sontak Boruto dan Himawari keluar dari kamar mereka secara bersamaan. Niat mereka –hanya Boruto sebenarnya– ingin meneriaki Naruto terhenti ketika melihat Ayah mereka memeluk Hinata.

Beberapa saat hingga Naruto masuk kedalam rumah, barulah kedua kakak-beradik tersebut tersadar, mereka saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Jadi ?" Himawari yang pertama kali bersuara, "Apa kakak akan memaafkan ayah seperti ibu?"

Boruto sontak mendengus, "Heh! yang benar saja! Ibu terlalu memanjakan pria tua itu!" Boruto melipat tangannya ke dada dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Bilang saja kakak iri dan ingin di peluk ayah juga" Himawari melesat menuruni tangga untuk menghindari semprotan amarah kakaknya sambil tertawa kecil.

"HIMAA !" wajah Boruto langsung merah padam karena malu akibat kata-kata adiknya. Boruto langsung mengejar Himawari yang berteriak-teriak memanggil ibunya.

"Mama! Mama! coba dengar apa kata Onii-chan!" Himawari berlari riang menuju ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"HIMAWARIIII"

"Are,are, ada apa ini?" Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah putra putrinya.

"Mama, tadi onii-chan bila- hmmpppp-" Boruto masih dengan wajah memerah langsung menyergap mulut Himawari.

"Aku tidak bilang apapun Kaa-chan, Hima hanya mengarang." Boruto mencoba membela diri.

"Baiklah, baiklah Kaa-chan mengerti, sekarang lepaskan adikmu, dia tidak bisa bernafas Boruto."

Boruto melepaskan tangannya yang membekap Himawari. Himawari langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya

"Sekarang sebaiknya kalian bantu kaa-chan menyiapkan makan malam, kita akan makan malam bersama ayah kalian." senyum Hinata merekah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Baik mama." Himawari ikut tersenyum melihat ibunya, sementara Boruto hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi kata-kata ibunya, namun tetap ikut membantu.

Boruto membantu Hinata mencuci sayur dan buah, sedangkan Himawari menata peralatan makan diatas meja. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terlibat diantara mereka. Semuanya larut dalam pekerjaan masing-masing, hingga tidak menyadari Naruto yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang makan.

Naruto menatap sendu keluarga kecilnya, melihat istrinya yang cantik, senyum manis Himawari yang sudah kembali menghiasi wajah bulatnya, dan Boruto...

Yah, Boruto yang paling Naruto khawatirkan saat ini, masih marahkan Boruto padanya? Apa yang harus Naruto bahas dengan Boruto nanti? Memangnya Boruto masih mau bicara padanya? Boruto tidak berulah dihadapannya hari ini, tapi itu bukan berita baik sama sekali kan?

Pikiran Naruto kacau saat ini, tapi berdiam diri tidak menyelesaikan apapun.

"Ehm... Apa ada yang bisa Tou-chan bantu?"

Ketiga pasang mata menatap asal suara tersebut, Naruto membalas ketiga tatapan tersebut dengan senyuman canggung. Naruto pikir Hinata yang pertama akan menyambutnya, namun Himawari merebut giliran tersebut.

"Papa !" Himawari berlari dalam pelukan ayahnya. Naruto berjongkok dan memeluk Himawari. Naruto sangat bersyukur Himawari kembali bersikap hangat padanya.

"Anata, duduklah, makanan sebentar lagi siap" Hinata tersenyum melihat suami dan anak perempuannya yang bersikap sangat manis sekarang, berpelukan seakan telah berpisah bertahun-tahun.

Boruto hanya mendengus melihat hal tersebut dan kembali menyibukkan diri. Hinata memaklumi sikap acuh Boruto, ia tau Boruto masih kesal dengan Naruto. Namun sebaliknya dengan Himawari yang melihat Boruto seperti itu, ia justru mengambil kesempatan menjahili kakaknya tersebut.

"Onii-chan apa tidak ingin bergabung bersamaku dan papa? Bukannya Onii-chan tadi bilang sangat merindukan pelukan papa?" Himawari menampakkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH BILANG BEGITU!" Boruto sontak berteriak menyangkal kata-kata Himawari. Yang benar saja, kapan dirinya pernah mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu!?

Hinata, Naruto dan Himawari tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Boruto. Boruto sendiri tidak bisa menghindari semburat merah yang muncul dipipinya tanpa seizinnya tersebut.

Walapun Hinata merindukan perdebatan-perdebatan kecil seperti ini dalam keluarganya, Hinata tetap harus segera mengalihkan keributan yang terjadi sebelum menjadi semakin parah. Ingatkan Hinata jika dalam suasana yang semakin memanas, Hinata mendadak seperti memiliki tiga orang anak yang berumur lima tahun. Karenanya pencegahan haruslah segera dilakukan.

"Nah, cukup sampai disana, Boruto, Himawari, Naruto-kun cepatlah duduk, makanan sudah siap, berhenti membuat keributan dimeja makan."

Tentu saja tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani membantah Hinata, maka disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk manis ditempat masing-masing.

.

Selama makan malam yang damai itu, Naruto sesekali melirik pada istri dan anak-anaknya. Naruto ingin bicara, tapi tau harus berkata apa, ingin bertanya tapi takut tidak ditanggapi oleh mereka. Hinata dan Himawari memang sudah tidak terlihat marah padanya, tapi yang saat ini ingin suaranya Naruto dengar adalah Boruto. Boruto masih tidak bicara sepatah katapun padanya.

"E-etoo.. Bagaimana kabar tim mu Boruto? Apa kalian sibuk dengan misi?" Naruto mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn"

Nah, kenapa anaknya ini jadi semakin mirip Sasuke?

 _'Kupikir Sasuke hanya mengajari Boruto jurus-jurus ninja saja, ternyata dia juga menulari sikap menyebalkannya pada Boruto.'_ Batin Naruto kesal. Dengan jawaban Boruto yang hanya dua huruf, maka berakhirlah percapakan ayah dan anak tersebut malam ini.

Melihat sikap Boruto yang seperti itu, Hinata jadi merasa bersalah. Boruto memang keras kepala. Yah, mengingat dia adalah anaknya dan Naruto tidak terlalu mengherankan sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan besok Boruto? Apa besok kau ada misi? Kaa-chan lihat dua hari ini kau libur dari misi?" Hinata mencoba membantu Naruto membangun suasana.

"Ya Kaa-chan, Konohamaru-sensei bilang besok kami akan mendapatkan misi. Bukan misi yang sulit sepertinya, mungkin hanya menangkap pencuri yang sudah lama diselidiki atau bahkan menangkap hewan liar lagi, sangat membosankan" Boruto bercerita panjang lebar tentang misinya.

"Apa Onii-chan akan menangkap panda liar seperti waktu itu?" Himawari ikut menanggapi cerita Boruto.

"Ya Himawari. Kau setuju kan kalau yang aku tangkap waktu itu adalah panda? Kau tau Sarada dan Konohamaru-sensei bilang itu beruang, tapi menurutku itu sangat jelas adalah seekor panda, sedangkan Mitsuki tidak membantu sama sekali, aku jadi kalah suara." jelas Boruto.

"Ya! karena Hima lebih suka panda, jadi Hima menganggap itu panda!" Balas Hima bersemangat.

"Kalau menurut Kaa-chan itu panda atau beruang?" Boruto bertanya pada Hinata.

"Hmm... Kaa-chan juga lebih suka panda, tapi entahlah, Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-kun?" Hinata mencoba mengikutsertakan Naruto dalam perbincangan mereka.

Naruto yang hanya memperhatikan, jadi gelagapan sendiri mendengar Hinata tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. "Eh? Yah.. Sebenarnya Shikamaru bilang itu memang beruang." Jawab Naruto polos.

Hening...

Naruto seketika merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa tidak menjawab itu panda saja! Apa susahnya membuat keluarganya senang. Sekarang gara-gara dirinya, Boruto tidak mau membuka mulut lagi. Himawari juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Hinata sebenarnya sangat ingin mengumpati kebodohan Naruto tersebut, tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Bagaimanapun Naruto suaminya. Ingin mengembalikan pembicaraan pun sepertinya sudah percuma, mood Boruto bahkan menjadi lebih buruk dibanding sebelumnya, jadi mereka hanya melanjutkan makan dalam diam.

Hinata jadi sedikit heran dengan Naruto hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto seperti lebih tertekan bersama anak-anaknya. Apakah pekerjaannya sangat melelahkan sehingga Naruto kehilangan fokusnya?

Sebenarnya Naruto memang tertekan saat ini, hanya saja dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui Hinata. Rasa bersalah Naruto melebihi perkiraan Hinata. Karena bukan hanya pada Hinata, tapi juga Himawari dan Boruto yang tingkahnya berkebalikan hari ini. Himawari yang menegur dirinya, dan Boruto yang mengabaikan dirinya.

Belum lagi ia sudah melihat sendiri perbedaan sikap Boruto padanya dan Hinata. Sejujurnya Naruto iri. Boruto mampu bercerita panjang lebar dengan Hinata hanya dengan satu kali Hinata bertanya, sedangkan dirinya? Mencoba mencairkan suasana malah hanya ditanggapi dengan 2 huruf. Sangat tidak adil rasanya.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Rate: T+_** **(khusus chapter ini)**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Family_** _ **, Romance**_

 ** _Warning :_** **My first FF, judul mungkin tidak nyambung, kata-kata masih amburadul, Typo(s), DLDR.**

 ** _..._**

 ** _All About Harmony_**

 ** _Chapter_** _ **5**_ **: Naruto dan Hinata**

 **...**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

...

Boruto yang beralasan akan tidur lebih cepat karena misinya besok, memberekan piring kotornya sendiri dan segera naik kekamarnya setelah selesai. Kemudian yang disusul Himawari, meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata dimeja makan. Hinata membuatkan teh untuk Naruto kemudian mencuci piring sisa makan malam mereka.

Naruto yang masih belum beranjak dari sana, memandang istrinya yang selalu nampak manis, kemudian tiba-tiba bertanya, "Hinata, bagaimana caranya menghilangkan kebodohanku ini?"

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu mau tidak mau jadi tertawa. "hehe, entahlah Naruto-kun, sepertinya menjadikan Shikamaru sebagai penasehatmu tidak memberikan dampak apapun padamu."

"Hinataaa..." padahal Naruto sendiri yang mengajukan pertanyaan, tapi entah kenapa rasanya kesal mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Ya Naruto-kun?" Hinata membalas dengan nada tanpa dosa.

"Jika kau masih marah padaku, katakan saja, aku bisa menerimanya." balas Naruto dengan wajah cemberut

"hehe, aku hanya bercanda Anata."

Hinata kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencucinya, tidak lama Naruto bertanya lagi pada Hinata.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak marah lagi padaku Hinata?"

"Iya Naruto-kun, aku sudah tidak marah padamu."

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya sejanak dan berfokus pada Naruto, "Apa kau ingin aku marah Naruto-kun?"

"Eeh tidak! tentu saja tidak! Maksudku, jika kau marah atau kecewa kau bisa meluapkan kekesalanmu padaku, kau juga boleh memukulku, aku tidak akan membalas." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto beranjak mendekati Hinata, menelusupkan tangannya pada pinggang Hinata dan merapatkan punggung Hinata didadanya.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya ditelinga Hinata, membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik.

"Kau tau aku paling tidak tahan jika kau marah padaku, tapi sekarang aku merasa berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih brengsek jika kau tidak mengatakan dengan jujur apa yang kau rasakan"

Hinata menyapukan tangannya yang basah pada apronnya, melepaskan tangan Naruto yang merangkul erat perutnya kemudian berbalik dan menatap lurus pada mata Naruto. Seakan tidak ingin ada jarak pada mereka, Naruto kembali merangkul pinggang Hinata sebelum Hinata membuka mulut.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata memulai perkataannya, "Kau benar, aku bohong bila tidak marah dan kecewa karena kau melupakan hari pernikahan kita, aku ingin meneriaki dan memukulmu, tapi itu sangat kekanak-kanakan Naruto-kun. Aku tidak ingin menjadi contoh yang buruk untuk anak-anak kita. Lagipula memaafkanmu bukan perkara sulit, kau tau kan aku sangat mencintaimu."

Hinata menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat. Tangan Hinata mengelus pipi dengan tiga garisnya Naruto. "Selain itu aku juga sadar, aku tidak boleh egois, kau adalah Hokage sekarang, kau milik semua orang di desa Konoha."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang ada dipipinya dan membalas kata-kata Hinata dengan tegas. "Tidak Hinata, aku milikmu, aku selalu milikmu, tidak peduli siapapun diriku, aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu, kau harus mengandalkanku, kau bisa bersikap egois padaku, kau juga bisa bermanja-manja padaku. Aku milikmu dan anak-anak selamanya Hinata, tolong jangan lupakan hal itu."

Hinata sangat bahagia mendengar kata-kata Naruto tersebut, matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap mata safir Naruto yang memancarkan ketulusan dalam kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, aku akan selalu mengingatnya."

Senyum Naruto mengembang, "Baguslah, dan satu lagi, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Hinata." Naruto mengecup kening Hinata lama, menyalurkan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah berkurang justru selalu bertambah setiap saatnya pada Hinata.

Hinata hampir meneteskan air matanya atas perlakuan Naruto, namun tertahan karena kecupan Naruto berlanjut pada kedua mata dan pipinya.

Naruto menghentikan kecupannya dan kembali tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Ah!" Seakan teringat sesuatu, Naruto menegakkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Hinta menatap heran dengan perubahan suasana yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Hinata aku harus keluar sebentar" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Eh? semalam ini? Apa kau akan kembali ke kantor?"

"Tidak, aku hanya keluar sebentar, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, aku akan mengambilnya sebentar. Tidak akan lama, aku akan segera kembali." Naruto kembali mengecup kening Hinata sekilas sebelum melesat pergi dengan kecepatan ninja.

Hinata hanya bisa bengong dengan kepergian Naruto. Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya suasana romantis mereka tadi?

Boleh Hinata mengumpat pada Naruto sekarang?

Hinata yang menunggu Naruto diruang tengah, tiba-tiba mendengar ketukan pintu depan. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini pikir Hinata. Sempat Hinata berpikir Naruto yang pulang, tapi aneh rasanya jika Naruto mengetuk pintu, Naruto bisa saja langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya sendiri kan?

Hinata bergegas menuju pintu depan untuk melihat tamunya. Hinata membuka pintu. Belum sempat Hinata membuka mulut, ia dikejutkan dengan buket mawar yang tiba-tiba disodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya.

Hinata yang sangat keget sontak mendongak untuk menemukan pelaku yang mengagetkannya. Sedikit diturunkanya buket bunga tersebut oleh si pemilik, dan munculah disana wajah pria yang sangat dicintainya disertai dengan senyum secerah matahari yang sangat dirindukan oleh Hinata. Senyum yang selalu mampu membuat wajahnya merona dengan cantik seperti saat ini.

"Selamat hari pernikahan kita Hinata, maaf ini sangat terlambat, tapi kumohon terimalah tanda cintaku padamu ini." Naruto menyodorkan buket tersebut masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Naruto pikir Hinata sangat terkesan hingga tidak mampu berkata-kata, namun kalimat pertama yang didapatkan dari Hinata justru sangat jauh dari harapan manisnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan buket bunga mawar malam-malam begini Naruto-kun?"

Sia-sia sudah usaha Naruto yang menggedor pintu rumah Sai dan Ino dimalam hari seperti ini. "Yah, aku datang ke toko bunga Ino dan meminta mereka menyediakan buket ini."

"Dan mereka bersedia saja?"

"Ee... yaa... mereka bersedia." Rasanya Naruto tidak perlu menjelaskan detailnya pada Hinata, Bagaimana Ino marah-marah karena mengganggu rumahnya.

Beruntung Naruto bisa langsung kabur setelah mendapatkan bunganya tanpa perlu menjelaskan alasan dibalik itu semua. Jika Ino tau bunga itu sebagai permintaan maaf Naruto pada Hinata karena melupakan peringatan hari pernikahan mereka, maka dapat dipastikan masalah ini akan semakin panjang.

Pertama-tama Ino akan berteriak sekaligus menceramahinya, kemudian Ino akan menceritakannya pada Sakura, dan Sakura akan mendatanginya bersama tinju supernya dan terakhir mereka berdua –Ino dan Sakura sekaligus– akan berteriak, meninju dan menceramahi Naruto.

Ya. Mereka tidak boleh tau perihal masalah ini. Naruto harus merahasiakannya. Ia harus membungkam mulut Shikamaru besok.

"Jadi kau akan menerima bunga ini kan Hinata?" Naruto masih menunggu Hinata yang tidak bergerak sedari tadi.

Tangan Hinata terjulur menerima bunga tersebut. Hinata sendiri bukannya tidak terkesan, justru sebaliknya Hinata merasa sangat terharu hingga mulutnya terasa sangat kelu untuk berkata-kata.

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih, ini.. ini sangat indah." Hinata tidak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya lagi. "Aku..aku sangat bahagia Naruto-kun, ini bunga pertama yang kudapat darimu"

"Hinata kau membuatku terdengar sangat buruk" Naruto benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah, benarkah ini pertama kalinya ia memberi Hinata bunga?

"Ah, maaf Naruto-kun aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, maksudku ini membuatku sangat terharu, j-jadi.. jadi-" Hinata masih tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Hinata sendiri merasa dirinya bereaksi sangat berlebihan tapi ia tidak tau mengapa dirinya bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti Hinata" Naruto tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang masih menggenang di mata indah istrinya.

Naruto mengelus lembut pipi Hinata, wajah cantik istrinya itu menjadi fokus dunianya. Naruto tidak melihat apapun selain wajah dan mata Hinata yang cantik, bibir wanita itu merekah saat dia menunduk lalu menciumnya.

Naruto mengecap rasa manis dan sedikit asin akibat air mata Hinata. Rasa istrinya yang memabukkan merubah ciuman itu menjadi kalut. Naruto membuai kepala Hinata dengan kedua tangan, menciumnya lebih dalam dan penuh, membekukan Hinata ditempatnya.

Tubuh Hinata menegang dengan ciuman Naruto, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada buket bunga yang masih berada ditangannya. Mereka berdua dalam keheningan dan cahaya bulan.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka, memberikan kesempatan pada Hinata untuk menarik nafas. Naruto tersenyum melihat bibir Hinata yang memerah dan bengkak.

Oh tidak, Hinata tau apa arti senyuman suaminya tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba apapun Naruto menarik dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun.

Hinata terkesiap, "N-naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apalagi, tentu saja menyantap hidangan penutupnya" Naruto menampakkan senyum menggodanya. Ia menendang menutup pintu dan terus berjalan memasuki rumah sambil menggendong Hinata beserta buket mawar dipelukan Hinata menuju kamar mereka berdua.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Family_**

 ** _Warning :_** **My first FF, judul mungkin tidak nyambung, kata-kata masih amburadul, Typo(s), DLDR.**

 ** _..._**

 ** _All About Harmony_**

 ** _Chapter_** _ **6**_ **: Whisper**

 **...**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

...

Pagi ini sarapan dirumah keluarga Uzumaki terasa hangat. Suasana dingin yang terasa tadi malam telah berganti sehangat mentari. Rupanya yang mereka perlukan hanya istirahat sejenak untuk mencairkan ketegangan. Himawari menyapa ayah ibu dan kakaknya seceria seperti biasa. Boruto juga telah mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Naruto seperti biasa membuat Naruto girang luar biasa.

"Naruto-kun, tadi Sakura menghubungiku, dia meminta tolong padaku untuk membantu dirumah sakit hari ini, dia bilang sedang kekurangan orang, tidak masalah kan?" Hinata meminta izin suaminya di sela sarapan mereka.

"Tentu saja, Sakura memang sudah pernah melapor sedang kekurangan orang untuk membantu dirumah sakit." Balas Naruto.

"Kenapa mereka perlu banyak orang dirumah sakit papa? Apa ada banyak orang yang sedang sakit saat ini?" tanya Himawari penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum pada Himawari, "Bukan begitu sayang, beberapa waktu ini shinobi yang pulang dari misi diluar desa selalu kembali dalam keadaan terluka."

"Kenapa bisa begitu papa?"

"Entahlah, papa juga masih menyelidikinya."

"Nah kau dengar kan Boruto? Jadi selalu berhati-hatilah jika menjalankan misi." Hinata yang mendengar keadaan tersebut mulai mengkhawatirkan sikap Boruto yang selalu sembrono.

"Cih itu sih memang mereka saja yang lemah." balas Boruto dengan nada meremehkan.

"Mereka yang terluka itu jounin dan anbu Boruto" Naruto memperingati. Naruto sendiri juga khawatir dengan putranya tersebut karena beberapa kejadian akhir-akhir ini, karena itu ia tidak menugaskan genin untuk misi diluar desa untuk sementara waktu.

Boruto tidak menanggapinya lagi. Rasa penasaran Boruto jadi terusik. Ia ingin tau apa yang terjadi diluar desa sehingga para shinobi itu selalu pulang dalam keadaan terluka.

Seusai sarapan, Naruto dan Boruto berangkat bersama. Sebelum berpisah dijalan, Naruto sempat menasehati Boruto untuk selalu berhati-hati dalam misinya.

.  
.

Hinata bersiap pergi kerumah sakit untuk membantu disana. Himawari sebenarnya ingin ikut ibunya, tapi Hinata melarangnya karena beralasan rumah sakit bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk anak-anak, jadi Hinata meminta Himawari untuk tinggal dirumah saja.

"Hinata! syukurlah kau datang lebih awal, kesesakan disini membuatku gila!" Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata begitu melihat wanita itu tiba dirumah sakit.

"Syukurlah jika aku bisa membantumu, jadi apa yang perlu aku lakukan disini?"

"Kau hanya perlu memeriksa keadaan pasien-pasien dibangsal satu sampai tiga Hinata, tenang saja ada perawat yang akan membantumu dan memberitahu apa yang perlu kau lakukan. Tapi maaf aku hanya bisa memberikan satu, karena aku memerlukan perawat lain untuk bekerja di bangsal-bangsal yang lain." Jelas Sakura.

Sakura mengantar Hinata ke bangsal yang perlu ditanganinya dan mengenalkan pada perawat yang akan bekerja bersama Hinata yang bernama Ami.

Bangsal tersebut terdiri atas enam tempat tidur yang diberi sekat berupa tirai putih disetiap petaknya. Hinata kaget karena semua ranjang disana telah terisi. Ternyata rumah sakit memang sedang dipenuhi oleh shinobi yang terluka.

Bangsal tersebut merupakan ruangan rawat inap, dan tugas Hinata hanyalah memeriksa perkembangan kondisi dari para pasien. Karena itulah byakugan Hinata sangat berguna saat ini. Hinata hanya perlu menjabarkan apa yang dilihatnya dan Ami yang akan mencatat hal tersebut. Selain itu diagnosis juga nasehat-nasehat untuk si pasien juga dilakukan oleh Ami.

Hinata dan Ami dapat mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan cepat berkat Hinata. Ami sendiri sangat senang bekerja sama dengan Hinata seperti ini. Selain ramah, Hinata juga bekerja dengan akurat sehingga Ami merasa sangat terbantu.

Ketika sedang memeriksa pasien kelima di bangsal dua, Hinata mendengar pembicaraan pasien dibalik tirai disampingnya. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak berniat menguping, tapi mendengar suara mereka menyebut anak laki-lakinya, Hinata jadi penasaran.

"Hei, dalam perjalanan kemari aku melihat anak Nanadaime sedang mengejar pencuri bersama timnya."

"Anaknya yang laki-laki?"

"Iya, memang yang mana lagi, tidak mungkin yang perempuan kan, si adik itu belum jadi shinobi, mana mungkin dia mengejar pencuri, dasar kau ini."

"Hehe, benar juga. Tapi aku jadi teringat dia itu yang berbuat curang dan membuat masalah saat ujian chunnin kan?"

"Benar sekali, sangat memalukan anak hokage melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi setelah itu dia jadi tekenal karena bertarung bersama lima kage dan menyelamatkan Nanadaime."

"Ya, pada saat itu dia bahkan diundang untuk wawancara ditelevisi, sedikit tidak tau malu menurutku."

"Sedikit? Menurutku justru sangat tidak tau malu."

Kedua orang tersebut tertawa dalam percakapan mereka tanpa menyadari si ibu dari orang yang mereka bicarakan ada didekat mereka.

Raut Hinata menjadi murung mendengar orang-orang membicarakan putranya seperti itu. Ami yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung mengajak Hinata ke bangsal selanjutnya, melewatkan pemeriksaan si pasien ke enam yang berani-berani membicarakan hal buruk tentang putra Hinata.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata mereka Hinata-san, mereka hanya orang-orang yang iri." ucap Ami mencoba menghibur Hinata.

Hinata hanya balas mengangguk lemah dan melanjutkan bekerja, mencoba kembali fokus. Ia tidak boleh buyar, ini menyangkut nyawa orang lain.

Dibangsal tiga yang merupakan bangsal terakhir, hanya ada tiga orang pasien disana. Sepertinya pekerjaan mereka akan selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

Hinata pamit pada Sakura setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya Hinata masih ingin membantu Sakura, namun dirinya bukan ninja medis, sehingga tidak banyak bantuan yang bisa diberikannya. Lagipula perasaannya mendadak tidak enak karena terus teringat kata-kata buruk orang-orang tentang Boruto.

Itu memang bukan pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar gosip tentang Boruto, tapi sudah lama Hinata tidak mendengarnya lagi, jadi Hinata tidak memikirkannya lagi. Sepertinya memang benar, keburukan itu memang lebih mudah diingat daripada kebaikan.

.

Sudah lewat empat hari sejak Hinata membantu Sakura dirumah sakit. Hinata juga telah melupakan pembicaraan buruk yang sempat di dengarnya tentang Boruto. Lebih tepatnya Hinata berusaha melupakannya. Setelah hari itupun Sakura juga tidak meminta bantuan lagi hingga hari ini.

Cuaca di Konoha saat ini sering tidak bisa diprediksi. Seperti siang ini, hujan turun mengguyur desa cukup deras. Padahal Hinata harus membeli bahan makanan hari ini. Niatnya yang akan pergi bersama Himawari harus dibatalkan karena Hinata tidak ingin mengajak Himawari pergi ketika diluar sedang hujan seperti ini. Jika boleh memilih Hinata juga tidak mau keluar rumah saat ini.

Walaupun Naruto mungkin tidak bisa ikut makan malam hari ini, ia tetap harus memasak untuk Boruto dan Himawari. Ya, sejak insiden hari pernikahannya, Naruto tetap jarang pulang kerumah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi Hinata dan kedua anaknya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya lagi, mereka mengerti Naruto benar-benar sibuk saat ini. Banyaknya shinobi yang masih terluka membuat Naruto pusing setengah mati mengatur jadwal misi.

Hinata berjalan dengan sebelah tangan memegang payung untuk melindunginya dari hujan, dan satu lagi membawa kantung belanja. Semua yang diperlukan sudah Hinata beli. Ketika melewati daerah pertokoan yang menjual buah, Hinata berhenti dan berniat membeli jeruk untuk Boruto dan Himawari.

Namun sepertinya Hinata berhenti disaat dan ditoko yang salah, karena lagi-lagi dirinya mendengar sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Para ibu-ibu yang bergosip itu berada ditoko disebelah tempat Hinata membeli buah. Selain Hinata yang membelakangi mereka, setengah tubuh Hinata juga tertutupi payung sehingga mereka tidak menyadari istri Hokage yang sedang berdiri disana.

Dari yang terdengar Hinata, ada tiga orang wanita yang sedang berbincang disana, dan mereka bicara cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Hinata.

"Aku dengan tuan Hirano pemilik toko bangunan dipertigaan ujung jalan ini sekarang lumpuh total."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya, dia terluka akibat penyerangan di ujian chunnin. Tuan Hirano beserta istri dan tiga orang anaknya berada disana ketika itu."

"Lalu bagaimana istri dan anak-anaknya?"

"Mereka juga terluka tapi tidak separah tuan Hirano, karena tuan Hirano melindungi anak-anaknya sehingga kakinya terjepit di reruntuhan saat itu, dan sekarang dia didiagnosis lumpuh total dikedua kakinya.

"Kasihan sekali, padahal anak-anaknya masih kecil, nyonya Hirano pasti terpukul sekali."

"Ya, katanya kekacauan di ujian chunnin itu karena anak Nanadaime."

"anak hokage-sama? Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Aku dengar dari tetanggaku yang juga berada disana saat kejadian, ketika pertarungan anak Nanadaime, anak tersebut ketahuan berbuat curang oleh Nanadaime sendiri. Dan ketika Nanadaime menghentikan pertarungan, penyerangan tiba-tiba saja langsung terjadi."

"Lalu apa hubungannya penyerangan tersebut dengan anak hokage-sama?"

"Tidak ada sebenarnya, tapi mereka menganggap anak Nanadaime penyebab kesialan tersebut. Para orang-orang tua jadi kembali membicarakan kesialan si ayah yang menurun pada si anak."

"Maksudnya?"

"ah, benar juga, Yumeno-san kan orang baru di Konoha, jadi tidak tau tentang masa lalu di desa ini."

"Ya, aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengetahui persisnya, tapi dulu ketika aku masih kecil ibuku selalu mengatakan jangan dekat-dekat dengan Nanadaime karena dia itu anak pembawa sial."

"Benar, ayahku juga mengatakan hal yang sama, sebelum dia dianggap pahlawan desa, ketika masih kecil Hokage-sama itu sangat dibenci oleh penduduk desa."

"Benarkah? Aku baru mendengar tentang hal itu?"

"Ya, begitulah yang kuingat, tapi karena Nanadaime telah menyelamatkan desa dan membuat desa menjadi damai, tidak ada lagi yang mengingat tentang hal tersebut. Tapi akhir-akhir ini orang-orang jadi mengaggap kesialan si ayah sewaktu kecil, sekarang diturunkan kepada sang anak."

"Tapi kenapa Hokage-sama dibenci ketika masih kecil?"

"itu karena..."

Hinata tidak sanggup lagi mendengar pembicaraan ketiga wanita tersebut. Hinata mengambil jeruk secara acak, membayarnya segera dan langsung pergi dari sana. Hinata bahkan tidak mendengar si penjual buah yang ingin memberikan uang kembalian belanja Hinata.

Hinata berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan wajah sedikit pucat. Ia tidak melihat atau mendengar apapun lagi. Ia ingin secepatnya pulang dan menenangkan diri, tidak ingin lagi mendengar bisikan-bisikan tentang keluarganya. Hinata menjadi kalut. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tatapan heran orang-orang disekitarnya, namun Hinata mengabaikannya dan bergegas menuju rumahnya.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Family_**

 ** _Warning :_** **My first FF, judul mungkin tidak nyambung, kata-kata masih amburadul, Typo(s), DLDR.**

 ** _..._**

 ** _All About Harmony_**

 ** _Chapter_** _ **7**_ **: Emotional Chaos**

 **...**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

...

Boruto menghentikan kegiatan memakan hamburgernya ketika melihat ibunya berjalan ditengah hujan dengan tergesa-gesa dan wajah yang pucat dari seberang jendela tempatnya sedang duduk sekarang bersama timnya.

Boruto berniat mengejar ibunya, namun ketika berdiri didepan restoran dirinya tertahan oleh hujan yang masih mengguyur deras, alasan yang sama yang membuat Boruto dan timnya berada direstoran tersebut. Hinata pun sudah tidak terlihat diantara kerumunan orang dijalan.

Boruto masih berdiri didepan etalase pintu restoran. Boruto cukup yakin jika yang ia lihat tadi adalah ibunya, meskipun ia hanya melihat sekilas wajah ibunya yang sedikit tertutup payung. Boruto mendadak khawatir, kenapa ibunya terlihat tergesa-gesa?

"Boruto, ada apa?" tanya Mitsuki yang menyusul Boruto keluar restoran.

"Tadi aku melihat ibuku, tapi dia terlihat aneh dan tergesa-gesa, aku jadi khawatir." jawab Boruto.

"Mungkin ibumu tergesa-gesa untuk menghindari hujan yang turun dengan deras ini." Mitsuki meyakinkan Boruto.

Boruto tidak menjawab dan masih menatap lurus ke arah jalanan yang kabur karena curahan hujan. Mitsuki mengajak Boruto kembali kedalam restoran dimana Sarada dan Konohamaru-sensei masih menunggu mereka.

.

Himawari menyambut Hinata yang sudah kembali kerumah. Beruntung Hinata sudah berhasil mengatur emosinya dan membalas senyum ceria Himawari yang menyambut kepulangannya.

Hinata meletakkan belanjaannya didapur kemudian segera menuju kamar mandi. Hinata mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya tadi Hinata berniat membiarkan hujan mengguyur dirinya, tapi itu akan menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi Himawari jika melihatnya pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Setelah merasa dirinya sedikit tenang, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengganti baju kemudian bersiap membuat makan malam untuk Himawari dan Boruto yang mungkin akan segera pulang.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam Boruto pulang kerumah. Hujan yang turun deras sepanjang hari ini baru berhenti satu jam yang lalu, membuat udara malam menjadi lebih dingin.

"Tadaima." Boruto memasuki rumah dan langsung menuju dapur, tempat dimana ia biasa menemukan ibunya.

"Okaeri Boruto, kau pulang terlambat hari ini?" Hinata yang sedang memotong sayur menyapa anaknya yang baru pulang.

"Ya Kaa-chan, hujan menahan kami seharian ini, pekerjaan kami jadi terhambat."

Boruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik ibunya yang sedang memasak. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, raut wajah Hinata pun biasa-biasa saja.

Boruto duduk di meja makan kemudian memanggil Hinata, "Kaa-chan.."

"Ya Boruto?" Hinata menjawab tanpa berbalik menatap Boruto.

"Apa Kaa-chan tadi pergi keluar?" tanya Boruto hati-hati, mungkin saja dirinya hanya salah lihat tadi siang.

"Ya, Kaa-chan memang pergi untuk membeli bahan makan tadi siang, ada apa Boruto?" Hinata jadi sedikit was-was dengan arah pembicaraan Boruto.

"Berarti aku tidak salah lihat, tadi aku melihat ibu berjalan dengan cepat ditengah hujan, apa terjadi sesuatu?" selidik Boruto.

"A-ah itu.. tidak terjadi apa-apa Boruto. Kaa-chan hanya ingin cepat sampai rumah karena khawatir meninggalkan Himawari sendirian dirumah." Hinata masih menjawab tanpa memandang Boruto. Hinata takut jika Boruto melihat ekspresinya mungkin Boruto akan tau jika Hinata sedang berbohong.

Boruto memang sedikit tidak mempercayai kata-kata ibunya. Jawaban ibunya terasa aneh, Himawari sudah terbiasa dirumah sendiri, lalu kenapa kali ini ibunya harus terlihat sekhawatir itu?

Belum sempat Boruto bertanya lebih lanjut, Hinata segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Sebaiknya kau segera mandi Boruto, makan malam sebentar lagi siap, setelah itu panggil adikmu."

Boruto yang diberi titah seperti itu tidak mendesak Hinata lagi dan segera melaksanakan perintah Hinata.

.

Tepat satu minggu setelah Hinata membantu dirumah sakit, hari ini Sakura kemabali menghubungi Hinata untuk meminta bantuannya. Hinata yang memang memerlukan kegiatan untuk menyibukkan dirinya langsung menyetujuinya.

Beberapa hari inipun Hinata seperti orang kesetanan. Ia tidak berhenti bergerak sepanjang hari. Hinata membersihkan rumah berulang kali dan terus menerus tidak peduli rumah tersebut bahkan sudah bebas dari secuil debupun.

Boruto dan Himawari jelas bingung dengan tingkah ibu mereka tersebut. Ketika mereka bertanya apa yang Hinata lakukan, ia hanya menjawab 'pembersihan besar-besaran'. Boruto bahkan pernah memergoki wajah ibunya yang sangat pucat, tapi Hinata selalu mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

Hinata pergi kerumah sakit sendirian, meninggalkan Himawari dirumah seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini alasan utama Hinata tidak mengajak Himawari adalah karena ia takut jika membiarkan Himawari berkeliaran di rumah sakit, Himawari mungkin akan mendengar hal-hal buruk tentang kakaknya seperti dirinya, tentu saja Hinata tidak menjelaskan pada Himawari seperti itu.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin menceritakan kegelisahannya pada Naruto namun dirinya tidak tega. Naruto terus saja disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, walau begitu Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk pulang kerumah dan Hinata tau Naruto memaksakan diri. Jadi Hinata tidak ingin menambah beban Naruto lagi.

Belum lagi Naruto mungkin akan kembali merasa bersalah mengingat Naruto sendirilah yang menyebabkan orang-orang berpresepsi buruk tentang Boruto. Naruto yang mempermalukan Boruto didepan orang-orang.

Naruto benar-benar tidak berniat seperti itu, tapi Naruto tidak bisa menghindarinya, ia harus menghentikan hal tersebut sebagai seorang Hokage dan juga seorang shinobi. Sebagai seorang shinobi Hinata juga mengerti hal tersebut, ia pun mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, namun sebagai seorang ibu, itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

.

Pekerjaan Hinata kali ini masih sama dengan minggu lalu, Hinata juga kembali dibantu oleh Ami, perawat yang sama yang membantunya minggu lalu. dan Hinata sangat bersyukur kali ini tidak ada bisikan-bisikan tentang putranya lagi. Hinata berharap orang-orang sudah melupakan semuanya.

Setelah pekerjaannya Hinata berniat untuk langsung pulang, namun ditahan oleh Sakura dan Ino. Mereka mengajak Hinata makan siang karena sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul dan mengobrol. Hinata yang juga merindukan kebersamaan mereka tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut.

Mereka duduk dan makan siang dikantin rumah sakit, karena Ino dan Sakura yang tidak bisa berada terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit sehingga mereka harus puas dengan makanan disana. Mereka mengobrol banyak hal, sebenarnya hanya Ino dan Sakura yang bicara, Hinata hanya menanggapi sambil sesekali tertawa kecil dengan kejadian-kejadian menarik yang dialami Ino dan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabar Boruto Hinata?" Ino tiba-tiba bertanya pada Hinata.

"Boruto baik-baik saja, ia sibuk dengan misi seperti biasa." Hinata memandang Ino sedikit heran, walaupun tidak ada yang aneh jika Ino menanyakan kabar anaknya.

"Begitu, baguslah kalau ia baik-baik saja."

Nah, sekarang apa maksud kata-kata Ino?

Hinta berpikir mungkin Ino seperti dirinya yang pernah mendengar orang-orang membicarakan Boruto. Tapi tingkah Ino dan Sakura yang saling melirik seperti ini membuat perasaan Hinata semakin gelisah.

"Apa ada yang ingin kalian katakan padaku?" atau ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku pikir Hinata.

Ino dan Sakura masih saling melirik seolah saling melempar tanggung jawab untuk mengatakan hal yang sangat besar pada Hinata.

Karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah, akhirnya Ino yang bicara, "Apa Naruto tidak memberitahumu sesuatu?"

Hinata menggeleng. Ada banyak hal yang tidak diberitahu oleh Naruto pada Hinata sebenarnya, jadi Hinata tidak bisa menebak tentang hal apa yang Ino dan Sakura coba beritahukan padanya.

"Eto.. jadi begini..." Ino menarik nafas panjang, Hinata mendengarkan dengan was-was.

"Kau tau kan akhir-akhir ini banyak shinobi yang bertugas diluar desa sering kembali dalam keadaan terluka?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Nah, Sai sudah melakukan investigasi dan menanyai semua shinobi yang terluka, ada satu yang berhasil selamat dan mengetahui apa yang di inginkan oleh si penyerang."

"Yang dinginkan oleh si penyerang? Maksudmu yang membuat para shinobi terluka hanya satu orang?" Hinata tidak percaya jika kekacauan besar ini hanya dilakukan oleh satu orang.

"Tidak, memang bukan satu orang, lebih tepatnya sekelompok orang." Jelas Ino

"Lalu apa yang mereka incar?"

Ino dan sakura kembali saling tatap. Ino kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan menjawab,

"Boruto"

Raut Hinata pucat seketika.

"Tunggu Hinata jangan panik dulu, sebenarnya kami juga tidak yakin yang mereka incar memang benar Boruto atau bukan, itu masih perkiraan." Kali ini Sakura yang bicara, mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata masih diam, ia sudah benar-benar panik sekarang, tapi masih mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan Ino dan Sakura sampai selesai.

"Dari yang shinobi itu dengar, kelompok itu memang tidak menyebutkan nama Boruto, namun dari ciri-ciri yang ada orang yang paling mendekati dari yang kelompok itu maksud adalah Boruto."

Itu sama sekali tidak membuat Hinata merasa lebih baik. Hinata dengar dari Naruto para shinobi yang terluka kebanyakan adalah jounin bahkan anbu. Mereka mampu membuat shinobi tingkat tinggi terluka, artinya mereka punya kekuatan yang hebat. Dan orang-orang itu mengincar Boruto, putranya.

"Aku mengerti kenapa Naruto tidak mengatakannya padamu, dia pasti tidak ingin kau jadi khawatir, tapi kau ibunya, jadi menurutku kau juga berhak tau." Ino mengelus tangan Hinata yang terkepal erat diatas meja mencoba menyalurkan dukungan pada Hinata.

"Kau benar, aku ibunya, aku berhak tau apa yang mengancam anakku."

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, Family**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **My first FF, judul mungkin tidak nyambung, kata-kata masih amburadul, Typo(s), DLDR.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **All About Harmony**_

 _ **Chapter**_ ** _8_** **: Decision**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

...

Naruto menatap kertas di hadapannya dengan sangat serius, tangannya memegang pulpen namun tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Apa tidak ada pilihan lain Shikamaru?"

"Tidak ada."

Jawaban singkat dari Shikamaru membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan dan memijat keningnnya.

"Ayolah Shikamaru, pikirkan pilihan lain dengan otak cerdasmu itu." suara Naruto benar-benar memelas memohon pada Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada Naruto." Sekali lagi Shikamaru menjawab dengan tegas.

"Bagaimana kalau tim Konohamaru melakukannya tanpa Boruto saja?" Naruto mencoba menawar.

"Naruto, kau tidak bisa mengikutkan perasaan pribadi dalam masalah ini."

Naruto menunduk lemas dikursinya. Ia sangat tau hal itu, tapi ia tidak mau mengingatnya sekarang. "Kau sangat kejam Shikamaru."

"Kau sendiri tau kita sudah tidak punya lagi shinobi yang tepat untuk misi ini. Mengawal Daimyo itu keluar desa termasuk misi penting, jadi cepatlah tandatangani kertas itu."

"Tapi kenapa harus tim Boruto yang melakukannya?!" Naruto masih saja ngotot mendebat Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jadi kesal sendiri melihat tingkah hokage satu itu.

"Berapa kali lagi aku harus menjelaskan, tim Boruto itu adalah tim dengan tingkat keberhasilan misi yang paling tinggi, selain itu Daimyo juga sudah setuju dan merasa tenang jika yang mengawal mereka adalah anak Hokage. Apa kata mereka kalau Boruto justru tidak ikut?"

Shikamaru sudah menjelaskan hal tersebut berulang-ulang kali, tapi Naruto masih saja mendebatnya dengan berbagai macam alasan.

"Kalau begitu aku sendiri saja yang mengawal mereka." Jawab Naruto mantap yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Shikamaru.

"Kau gila? Kau itu Hokage!" Shikamaru jadi tidak sadar membentak Naruto karena saking kesalnya dirinya.

"Iya aku sudah gila. Dan akan lebih gila lagi jika membiarkan Boruto menjalankan misi ini. Ini sama saja aku mengumpankan anakku pada para penjahat yang mengicar dirinya itu Shikamaru."

"Itu belum bisa dipastikan jika Boruto yang memang mereka incar Naruto, itu masih prediksi, tidak ada bukti yang cukup."

"Dengan atau tanpa bukti yang cukup aku tetap tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk menguji kemungkinan tersebut Shikamaru. Kau juga kan seorang ayah, kau pasti tau bagaimana perasaanku sekarang."

Shikamaru terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto, tentu saja Shikamaru sangat mengerti yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang.

"Cobalah percaya pada putramu itu Naruto, dia juga seorang shinobi." Shikamaru mnencoba meyakinkan.

"Aku sangat percaya padanya Shikamaru, tapi..."

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Shikamaru juga sudah pusing dengan ini semua, ia ingin segera menyelesaikan perdebatan ini, masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu.

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana? Kau tidak mau Boruto menjalankan misi ini, kau sendiri juga jelas tidak mungkin yang melakukannnya." Shikamaru mulai pasrah.

Naruto yang tadi terdiam tiba-tiba menatap Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang melakukannya Shikamaru?" tawar Naruto.

"Apa! Tidak! aku tidak mau. Pekerjaanku juga sama banyaknya dengan pekerjaanmu Naruto." Shikamaru jelas menolak dengan tegas.

"Bagaimana kalau Sai?" Naruto mencoba memberikan saran lain.

"Dia itu ketua pasukan khusus pengaman desa Naruto, bagaimana mungkin menerima misi untuk mengawal Daimyo itu. Dia diperlukan untuk berada di desa Naruto."

Naruto bersandar dan tertunduk lemas.

"Siapa lagi yang mau kau sarankan? Sasuke?" tentu saja Shikamaru tidak benar-benar menyarankan Sasuke, mereka sama-sama tau Sasuke sedang diluar desa menyelidiki tentang para penyerang shinobi tersebut.

"Yah.. kalau memang bisa, itu juga boleh..." Naruto hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.

.

Hinata duduk meja makan dengan gelisah. Ia duduk sendirian disana dengan penerangan seadanya, sementara Boruto dan Himawari sudah tidur sejak tadi. Hinata berniat menunggu Naruto pulang walaupun Hinata sendiri tidak yakin apakah Naruto akan pulang malam ini atau tidak, tapi setidaknya ia bisa mencoba menunggu.

Beruntung keputusan Hinata menunggu Naruto tidak sia-sia. Lewat tengah malam akhirnya Naruto pulang.

Naruto kaget melihat Hinata yang belum tidur meski sudah selarut ini. Biasanya Hinata tidak menunggunya jika sudah lewat tengah malam. Naruto juga sudah melarang Hinata menunggunya minggu-minggu ini karena dirinya akan jarang pulang.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Itu.. ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan." Hinata membantu Naruto melepaskan jubahnya. "Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, aku sudah makan di kantor tadi." Naruto berjalan masuk kerumah diikuti oleh Hinata.

Naruto menuju kekamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci wajahnya, sementara Hinata menunggu dikamar mereka. Setelah menyegarkan diri Naruto menyusul Hinata.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Naruto mengikuti Hinata yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Ya.. itu, bisakah kau berjanji padaku Naruto-kun?"

"Berjanji? Berjanji apa?" Naruto tersenyum lembut. Naruto akan dengan senang hati mewujudkan apapun untuk Hinata.

"Bisakah kau berjanji untuk tidak mengirim misi diluar desa untuk Boruto?"

Naruto ralat, ia akan dengan senang hati mewujudkan apapun untuk Hinata, kecuali yang satu itu. Naruto lebih memilih menjanjikan bulan untuk Hinata ketimbang menjanjikan hal tersebut. Bukannya Naruto tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa karena sudah sangat terlambat.

Tadi siang Naruto dengan perdebatan yang sangat panjang dengan Shikamaru, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto harus menandatangani perintah misi tersebut, yang artinya besok siang Boruto dan timnya sudah harus berangkat keluar desa.

"Ettoo, Hinata.. Maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk yang satu itu." Naruto menyesal harus membuat Hinata kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya besok Boruto dan timnya akan diberi misi untuk mengawal daimyo ke luar desa."

"Tidak boleh Naruto-kun! Boruto sedang diincar saat ini!"

"Eh? S-siapa yang memberitahumu seperti itu?"

"Ino dan Sakura yang mengatakannya padaku. Jangan coba membohongiku Naruto-kun."

"Y-yaa,, e-etoo belum pasti Hinata, masih prediksi, tidak ada bukti yang pasti."

Argumen Shikamaru mungkin bisa menang melawan Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak yakin menggunakan argumen Shikamaru akan menang melawan Hinata. Jika menyangkut Boruto dan Himawari, Hinata bisa lebih keras kepala melebihi siapapun.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau itu memang benar?" desak Hinata.

Nah, Naruto benar kan? Kemana Shikamaru saat Naruto butuh bantuannya sekarang.

"Hinata mengertilah, Konoha sedang kekurangan shinobi yang mampu melaksakan misi tersebut." Naruto bicara dengan lembut mencoba membuat Hinata mengerti.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melakukan misi itu."

Jika Shikamaru mendengar hal ini dia pasti menganggap keluarga Naruto gila. Pemikiran Hinata sama persis sepeti pemikirannya sendiri batin Naruto.

"Hinata, percayalah pada putra kita, dia shinobi yang hebat, dia itu anak kita berdua."

Naruto memeluk Hinata, membenamkan kepala Hinata di dadanya untuk menenangkan Hinata. Ini cara terakhir untuk membujuk Hinata, jika setelah ini Hinata masih keras kepala Naruto tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana meyakinkan Hinata.

"Aku janji Boruto akan baik-baik saja, Konohamaru akan bersamanya. Kau tau kan, dia itu orang ketiga terkuat di Konoha setelah aku dan Sasuke, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir hm?"

"Boleh aku juga ikut saja?" ternyata Hinata masih belum menyerah juga.

Naruto jadi mengerti perasaan Shikamaru tadi siang.

"Hinata sayang, kalau kau ikut siapa yang akan menjaga Himawari?" Naruto harus melakukan ini selembut mungkin jika tidak Hinata akan terus mendesaknya

"Ayah dan Hanabi bisa menjaga Himawari."

Naruto benar-benar sudah kehabisan ide untuk mendebat argumen Hinata. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Hinata.

"Sayang, kumohon jangan memojokkanku seperti ini, semuanya juga bukan kemauanku, tapi aku harus melakukannya, jadi kumohon cobalah untuk mengerti."

"Aku tau Naruto-kun, aku tidak bermaksud memojokkanmu, tapi aku sangat khawatir, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Boruto dan aku tidak ada bersamanya." Air mata Hinata mulai menggenang dan mengalir turun menuruni pipi semulus porselin Hinata.

Oh tidak, Naruto paling tidak bisa menghadapi air mata Hinata. Jika sudah begini Naruto lebih memilih menusuk dirinya sendiri saja.

"Sayang, kumohon jangan menangis." Naruto menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba menghapus air mata Hinata, namun Hinata tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan terus saja terisak. Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata dan membiarkan Hinata menangis didadanya sambil membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Hinata.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Family_**

 ** _Warning :_** **My first FF, judul mungkin tidak nyambung, kata-kata masih amburadul, Typo(s), DLDR.**

 **...**

 ** _All About Harmony_**

 ** _Chapter 9_** **: Boruto's Mission**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **...**_

Boruto memandang ibunya dengan sangat khawatir, ibunya terlihat pucat hari ini dan Boruto rasa ini karena dirinya.

Boruto sudah menerima pesan dari Konohamaru-sensei bahwa mereka akan menerima misi untuk mengawal Daimyo keluar desa. Ketika mengatakan hal tersebut pada ibunya, Hinata langsung terlihat murung.

Ya pasti ini karena kejadian shinobi yang diserang diluar desa. Pasti ibunya khawatir jika dirinya mungkin juga akan diserang.

Boruto duduk dan menyantap sarapan bersama ibunya dan Himawari, sementara ayahnya sudah berangkat pagi sekali tadi.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi rautnya sirat akan kekhawatiran. Boruto jadi tidak enak hati meninggalkan ibunya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kaa-chan apa kau baik-baik saja? kau terlihat pucat hari ini." tanya Boruto

"Kaa-chan baik-baik saja Boruto, tidak perlu khawatir. Kau fokus saja pada misi mu nanti, jangan memikirkan keadaan Kaa-chan, kau harus selalu bersiaga dan berhati-hati. Jika melihat musuh yang kuat jangan gegabah, ukur dulu kekuatannya, jangan memaksakan diri melawan dan bertindak sembrono."

Hinata panjang lebar menasehati Boruto, dan Boruto mendengarkan dengan baik kali ini, ia tidak mau membantah ibunya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Iya kaa-chan, aku mengerti, aku akan menjaga diri dengan baik, jadi kaa-chan juga jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, aku janji jika keadaannya semakin berbahaya aku akan mundur saja."

Sebenarnya Boruto sangat pantang dengan yang namanya menghindari musuh, apalagi mundur. Tapi demi ibunya kali ini ia akan menjanjikan hal itu.

"Baiklah, kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dalam ranselmu kan? tidak ada satupun yang tertinggal?"

"Tidak ada Kaa-chan, semua yang kuperlukan sudah lengkap."

Selesai sarapan Boruto beranjak dari meja makan, diikuti oleh Hinata dan Himawari.

Sampai di pintu depan Boruto pamit pada ibu dan adiknya.

"Hima, kau jaga ibu baik-baik ya, kali ini onii-chan mengandalkanmu" Boruto mengelus puncak kepala Himawari.

"Yosh, jangan khawatir onii-chan, Hima akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga ibu." Himawari mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara dengan bersemangat. Boruto tersenyum menatap adiknya.

"Baiklah aku berangkat Kaa-chan, Himawari."

"Hati-Hati dijalan Boruto."

Boruto berlari mundur sambil terus melambai ke arah ibu dan adiknya.

Boruto dan timnya pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk mendengar penjelasan detail misi. Daimyo yang akan mereka kawal juga menunggu di kantor Hokage.

Disana mereka diperkenalkan dengan Daimyo tersebut yang bernama tuan Jun Muramasha. Selain tuan Jun, ada 5 orang pengikutnya yang akan pergi bersama mereka.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan misi dari Naruto dan Shikamaru mereka segara siap untuk berangkat, namun Boruto meminta timnya untuk menunggunya sebentar karena ada hal yang ingin Boruto bicarakan pada ayahnya. Konohamaru, Sarada dan Mitsuki mengangguk dan meninggalkan Boruto diruangan Hokage. Shikamaru juga pergi untuk memberikan privasi pada ayah dan anak itu.

"Tou-chan" Boruto berusaha menarik atensi Naruto pada dirinya.

Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Boruto segera memotongnya.

"Dengarkan aku saja, sekarang aku ingin bicara dengan ayahku, bukan dengan Hokage jadi aku akan memanggilmu seperti biasa saja sekarang."

Naruto yang mendengar nada serius dalam suara Boruto hanya diam saja, menunggu Boruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Seandainya aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku juga tidak mau minta tolong padamu, tapi karena aku akan pergi jauh selama beberapa hari, jadi tolong jaga Himawari dan Ibu dengan baik, terutama ibu. Ibu sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk sekarang, belum lagi ia juga terlalu khawatir dengan misiku saat ini."

Boruto berhenti sejenak dan merenungkan kata-katanya yang selanjutnya.

"Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat pada tou-chan, jaga Himawari dan Ibu untukku." Boruto menatap tajam pada Naruto untuk menunjukkan keseriusannya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang sudah semakin dewasa itu.

"Tanpa kau minta pun sudah akan selalu menjaga Himawari dan ibumu, Boruto."

Boruto memandang Naruto, mencoba memenuhi rasa keyakinannya akan kata-kata ayahnya.

"Sekarang fokus saja pada misimu, jaga baik-baik dirimu." Naruto menyengir lebar pada Boruto, menyalurkan semangat untuk putranya.

Itu senyum yang selalu dirindukan Boruto dari ayahnya. Ia jadi salah tingkah jika ayahnya bersikap seperti ini padanya. jadi Boruto hanya mengangguk dan berlari keluar ruangan, menemui sensei dan teman-temannya yang sudah menunggunya.

Boruto dan timnya berhenti untuk beristirahat dari perjalanan mereka. Perjalanan mereka ke desa Iwa memerlukan waktu satu hari penuh dengan naik kereta dengan 3 kali berpindah kereta. Artinya mereka akan melaksanakn misi selama tiga hari, satu hari perjalanan pergi, satu hari untuk urusan Daimyo dan satu hari untuk perjalanan pulang.

Tapi sepertinya perjalanan mereka akan terhambat karena permintaan tuan Jun yang ingin beristirahat di tengah perjalanan, mau tidak mau Boruto dan timnya menuruti hal tersebut. Padahal Boruto sangat ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini dan pulang ke rumah.

Ketika sedang berjalan mencari penginapan, tiba-tiba Boruto merasa tidak enak. Ia mendadak berhenti berjalan dan terdiam. Konohamaru yang melihat Boruto berhenti dibelakangnya menjadi heran.

"Ada apa Boruto?"

Mendengar itu seluruh rombongan juga ikut berhenti melangkah.

Boruto tidak menjawab, ia masih dilema. Boruto sudah janji pada ibunya tidak akan terlibat masalah besar, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan teman-temannya terluka. Apa dia akan menghadapi keganjilan ini?

Boruto memutuskan dan berbalik kearah mereka datang tadi.

Konohamaru dan yang lain menatap bingung pada Boruto yang bertingkah aneh.

Konohamaru ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, namun belum sempat ia membuka mulut, Boruto berteriak ditanah kosong dibelakang mereka.

"Apa mau kalian!"

Konohamaru, Sarada dan Mitsuki bingung, mereka tidak melihat atau merasakan keberadaan siapapun disana, pada siapa Boruto berteriak?

"hei Boruto, kau ini bicara pada sia-"

Ucapan Konohamaru terhenti ketika tiba-tiba enam orang berjubah hitam muncul entah dari mana disana. Mereka semua kaget dan langsung siaga dengan kedatangan orang-orang berjubah dan bertudung itu.

"Siapa kalian? apa kalian yang menyerang para shinobi konoha?" tanya Boruto.

"Hebat sekali kau anak muda bisa merasakan keberadaan kami, benar-benar pemilik mata 'istimewa' " ucap salah satu dari mereka yang menggunakan topeng dibagian matanya.

"Apa mau kalian?" Konohamaru maju dan berdiri disamping Boruto. Konohamaru sudah mendengar perihal orang-orang yang mengincar Boruto, dan Naruto secara pribadi juga telah meminta Konohamaru untuk menjaga Boruto.

Boruto juga ingin bertanya namun tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka berdiri tepat di hadapan Boruto. Semuanya hanya sekejap mata saja, Boruto ingin melangkah mundur tapi badannya tidak bisa bergerak, begitupula dengan Konohamaru.

Pria bertudung dengan wajah ditutupi topeng itu menunduk pada wajah Boruto dan matanya menatap Boruto tajam.

"Kau..." Pria bertopeng dihadapannya bersuara.

"Kau punya mata dan segel itu, tapi kau bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi 'utsuwa'. Kau tidak bisa memenuhi harapan 'Kara'."

Pria itu terus mengoceh hal yang tidak Boruto mengerti. Ia ingin membalas perkataan orang itu, tapi dirinya tidak bisa bergerak ataupun bicara.

Pria itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya

"Kita pergi, ini cuma membuang-buang waktu."

Seketika itu sosok orang-orang berjubah itu perlahan memudar dan menghilang. Setelah itu barulah Boruto dan Konohamaru bisa bergerak.

"Mereka.. apa maksud mereka semua.." Boruto bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**

 _Author's Note:_

Oke! di chapter ini saya 100% ngarang

Saya katakan gak ada konflik yang besar disini, jadi gak akan ada adegan action boruto disini, ini murni genre drama&family.

Saya sendiri sebenarnya berencana membuat masalah2 yang mirip di canon, tapi karena saya sudah terlanjur bikin cerita kekacauan dikonoha, terpaksa bikin pertemuan singkat antara kara dan boruto biar gak bikin penasaran siapa pelaku pembuat masalah tsb. Jadi untuk masalah lebih lanjut antara boruto dan kara kita tunggu sama-sama dari om Masashi aja yaa (klo ada yang gak ngerti siapa kara itu, cek it out di komik boruto ep.16)

Maaf kalau yang ini sangat tidak memuaskan, saya sendiri juga merasa sangat tidak puas.  
Akan saya coba untuk membayarnya dengan yang lebih seru di chapter2 selanjutnya.

Salam damai dari author,

.

.

.

Peace^^

Fic ini merupakan re-upload dari akun watty saya, jika penasaran bisa kunjungi akun saya dpjcyj, disana ceritanya sudah lengkap (dan ada karya saya yang lain jg). thanks^^


	10. Chapter 10

**_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Family_**

 ** _Warning_** **: My first FF, judul mungkin tidak nyambung, kata-kata masih amburadul, Typo(s), DLDR.**

 ** _..._**

 ** _All About Harmony_**

 ** _Chapter 10 :_** **Calm Before Storm**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 ** _..._**

Sudah hari keempat sejak Boruto berangkat melaksanakan misinya. Seharusnya Boruto sudah pulang kemarin, tapi karena urusan Daimyo yang tidak sesuai rencana, maka kepulangan Boruto dan timnya jadi tertunda.

Anehnya, setelah hari pertama Boruto berangkat misi, selama beberapa hari ini tidak ada lagi penyerangan terhadap shinobi diluar desa. Sasuke bahkan memberi kabar bahwa jejak para penyerang tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang. Sasuke tidak menemukan apapun ditempat yang diduga sebagai markas mereka. Mereka lenyap seperti ditelan bumi.

Hal itu justru semakin membingungkan Naruto. Naruto jadi semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, ia bahkan memperketat penjagaan desa. Yang mana artinya itu menambah panjang daftar pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan Naruto.

Meskipun Naruto sudah menjelaskan keadaan yang sekarang sudah menjadi tenang pada Hinata, tetap saja ia mencemaskan keadaan Boruto.

Keadaan Hinata sekarangpun jauh dari kata baik. Ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut terus menerus. Apalagi setelah Boruto pergi menjalankan misinya, Hinata jadi sering berpikiran buruk dan itu mengacaukan emosinya, bahkan tidak jarang dirinya menangis karenanya. Akibatnya Hinata menjadi kurang tidur dan tidak berselera makan beberapa hari ini.

Disaat seperti ini, rasanya Hinata benar-benar ingin mengandalkan Naruto. Tapi lagi-lagi sisi lembutnya melarang dirinya untuk menambah beban Naruto. Hinata benar-benar benci jika dirinya merasa lemah dan ingin bergantung pada Naruto seperti ini. Ia benci menjadi cengeng. Ia wanita dewasa yang bahkan punya dua orang anak, maka yang harus dilakukannya adalah menjadi kuat untuk keluarganya.

Meski mencemaskan Boruto setengah mati, Hinata mencoba terlihat tegar dihadapan Naruto dan Himawari, terutama Himawari. Hinata tidak ingin membuat anak perempuan tersayangnya itu murung. Senyum Himawari adalah kekuatannya. Jadi Hinata selalu mencoba tersenyum didepan Himawari.

Sayangnya hari ini sepertinya tubuh Hinata mulai memberontak dan tidak mau diajak kompromi. Kepalanya berdenyut terus menerus, Hinata pikir ini karena dirinya yang kurang tidur.

Hinata berniat membeli obat di apotik untuk mengurangi sakit kepalanya. Jika ia masih merasa tidak membaik baru ia akan memeriksakan diri ke Sakura.

Hinata pergi sendirian ke apotik yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan pulang Hinata bertemu Shikamaru.

"Hai Hinata, mau pergi kemana?" sapa Shikamaru.

Hinata tidak berniat mengatakan bahwa dirinya pergi membeli obat, jika Shikamaru mengatakan hal tersebut mungkin Naruto akan bertanya-tanya.  
"Ini mau pulang kerumah Shikamaru-kun, ada sesuatu yang perlu kubeli tadi." Hinata menyembunyikan obat yang dibelinya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Begitukah.. oh kudengar Boruto akan pulang hari ini, dia juga baik-baik saja jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi Hinata." Shikamaru memberitahukan kabar yang juga baru didapatkanya dari penjaga gerbang desa.

Hinata langsung tersenyum senang mendengar hal tersebut, "Benarkah Shikamaru-kun? Syukurlah... aku benar-benar cemas beberapa hari ini."

"Ya, sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Naruto juga pasti sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Sejak dia yang melupakan peringatan hari pernikahan kalian, semakin banyak masalah yang terjadi yang membuat Naruto sering heboh sendiri dan jadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya." Shikamaru terkekeh mengingat dua minggunya yang sangat menyiksa karena tingkah tidak lazim Naruto.

"Eh? Bagaimana Shikamaru-kun tau kalau Naruto-kun melupakan peringatan hari pernikahan kami? Naruto-kun sampai menceritakan hal itu juga padamu?" Hinata jadi benar-benar malu Shikamaru harus mengetahi hal tersebut. Apa saja sebenarnya hal yang diceritakan Naruto pada asistennya ini.

"Eh? apa Naruto tidak menceritakannya padamu?" Shikamaru kaget Hinata tidak tau insiden retaknya hati Naruto karena kedatangan Himawari kekantor Hokage.

"Maksudmu? Naruto-kun tidak menceritakan tentang apa?" Hinata tidak mengerti dengan maksud Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, Naruto benar-benar merepotkan, kenapa dia tidak menceritakan hal penting seperti itu pada istrinya. Sekarang justru Shikamaru yang harus menjelaskannya.

"Jadi begini Hinata, dua minggu lalu Himawari..."

.

Hinata berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dirinya syok mendengar Himawari yang berlaku seperti itu pada ayahnya. Dan yang paling Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto tidak menceritakan hal sepenting itu padanya? apa Naruto sudah tidak menganggap Hinata sebagai ibu Himawari?!

Dan.. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan pada Himawari sekarang...?

Kepala Hinata kembali berdenyut hebat. Memikirkan Himawari yang berani bertindak seperti itu karena dirinya kembali membut Hinata tertekan. Hinata merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu.

Usia Himawari masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti hal-hal seperti itu. Hinata tidak ingin mebebankan Himawari dengan masalah-masalah yang terjadi dirumahnya. Sudah cukup Boruto yang pernah membenci ayahnya. Himawari tidak boleh merasakan hal yang sama seperti Boruto jika tidak maka Naruto akan merasa asing dirumahnya sendiri.

Hinata tersentak dengan pemikirannya. Otaknya mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu. Pantas saja Hinata merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto pada kedua anaknya. Meski Himawari bersikap seperti biasanya, sekarang Hinata mengeti kenapa Naruto merasa tertekan berada didekat keluarga nya.

Dan itu semua salah Hinata.

Anak-anaknya terlalu banyak melihat kelemahannya hingga anak-anaknya menganggap bahwa Hinata haruslah dibela.

Bukan ini yang Hinata inginkan ketika membangun keluarga dengan Naruto.

Hinata ingin membagi kasih sayang dengan Naruto yang selalu sendirian sepanjang hidupnya. Hinata ingin memberikan sebuah keluarga yang tidak pernah dirasakan oleh Naruto. Dan Hinata ingin Naruto bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga ketika bersama dirinya dan anak-anak mereka, bukannya justru merasa asing dan tertekan.

Tanpa Hinata sadari setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Hinata segera menyapu air matanya. Hinata tidak boleh lagi terlihat lemah dihadapan anak-anaknya.

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dengan setengah hati. Himawari menyambut Hinata dengan senyum riangnya seperti biasa.

"Selamat datang mama" sapa Himawari yang duduk disofa ruang tengah. Hinata tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan Himawari.

"Mama, apa Onii-chan akan kembali hari ini?" tanya Himawari.

"Ya, tadi mama bertemu paman Shikamaru dan dia bilang Boruto sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, jadi kita akan memasak makan siang sambil menunggu kakakmu."

Himawari langsung bersorak senang. Jujur saja Himawari mulai merindukan sosok kakaknya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Himawari. Namun teringat cerita Shikamaru tadi, Hinata menjadi bimbang. Apa ia harus membahas hal itu dengan Himawari? Apa Himawari akan mengerti?

Hinata mendekati Himawari dan duduk disamping Himawari.

"Hima"

"Ya, mama?" Himawari menatap ibunya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Tadi ketika mama bertemu paman Shikamaru, paman Shikamaru bercerita tentang Hima yang mengunjungi kantor papa dua minggu lalu, apa benar begitu Hima?"

Hal yang pertama Himawari rasakan setelah mendengar kata-kata ibunya bukanlah takut, melainkan heran. Ibunya tau dari paman Shikamaru? Kenapa? Apa ayahnya tidak menceritakannya pada ibunya?

Jujur saja, sekembali dirinya dari kantor ayahnya dua minggu lalu, Himawari sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima teguran dari ayah ataupun ibunya, terutama ibunya. Himawari mengira ayahnya akan menceritakan perihal Himawari yang mendatangi kantor Hokage pada ibunya.

Tapi setelah hari-hari itupun Himawari tidak mendapat respon apapun terkait kejadian itu dari ayah ibunya. Himawari pikir ibunya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, tapi ternyata ayahnya yang tidak bercerita.

"Ya mama, apa Hima akan dimarahi karena hal itu?" Jawab Himawari jujur.

"Kenapa Himawari melakukannya?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Himawari, Hinata bertanya lagi.

"Karena Hima marah pada papa."

"Alasannya?"

"Papa membuat mama menangis."

Benar dugaan Hinata, dirinya terlalu kelihatan lemah untuk anak-anaknya.

"Lalu apa Hima membenci papa sekarang?" Hinata paling takut mendengar jawaban Himawari untuk pertanyaannya yang satu ini.

Himawati menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tentu saja tidak mama, Hima cuma marah, bukan benci. Hima tidak mungkin membenci papa, papa adalah papa yang sangat Hima sayangi."

Hinata lega setengah mati mendengar jawaban Himawari.

"Tapi Hima tidak bisa marah setiap kali papa membuat mama menangis, lagipula papa tidak berniat sama sekali membuat mama menangis." Hinata mencoba memberikan penjelasan pada Himawari.

"Justru karena itu mama, jika Hima tidak datang ke kantor papa, apa papa akan tau mama sedang sedih? Hima juga tau papa itu orangnya tidak peka, karena itu Hima membantu papa menyadari kesalahan papa."

Hinata membisu mendengar penjelasan Himawari. Ada setitik rasa sedih melihat putrinya telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa seperti ini tanpa disadarinya.

"Lagipula mama, jika papa tidak diingatkann tentang peringatan hari pernikahan mama dan papa dengan cara yang Hima lakukan, papa mungkin akan terus mengulanginya hingga menjadi terbiasa dan akhirnya terlupakan sama sekali, padahal itu kan hari yang sangat istimewa untuk mama dan papa."

Ah, Hinata benar-benar merasa terharu mendengar ucapan putrinya. Hinata menarik Himawari dalam pelukannya. Dan lagi-lagi air mata Hinata tidak sanggup ditahannya.

"Kapan putri mama menjadi dewasa seperti ini hem? Mama jadi sedih kalau Hima tumbuh dewasa tanpa sepengetahuan mama seperti ini."

"Kenapa mama jadi menangis? Nanti kalau Boruto nii-chan pulang dan melihat Hima membuat mama menangis Hima bisa dimarahi Boruto nii-chan."

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu, dan ia jadi teringat Boruto. Hinata harus menyiapkan makan siang sebelum Boruto pulang.

"Baiklah, mama akan membuat makan siang dulu untuk Hima dan Boruto-nii."

Hinata beranjak dari sofa dan menuju dapur. Hinata jadi ingin membuat Hamburger untuk Hima dan Boruto karena mereka berdua sangat menyukai itu.

Hinata menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya. Ia memulai dengan memotong-motong daging untuk membuat patty. Namun baru beberapa saat memotong daging, Hinata merasa mual yanh membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut.

Hinata melewatkan obat yang seharusnya ia minum. Dimana tadi Hinata meletakkannya?

Hinata mencoba mengingat dimana terakhir ia meletakkan obat yang dibelinya. Tapi denyutan dikepalanya justru semakin parah. Hinata bahkan merasakan lantai disekitarnya bergetar, hingga akhirnya Hinata tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

.  
Himawari yang duduk disofa dan menonton televisi tiba-tiba mendengar suara gedebuk yang cukup keras.

Himawari langsung memeriksa sumber suara tersebut, dan betapa kaget Himawari mendapati ibunya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dilantai.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Family_**

 ** _Warning :_** **My first FF, judul mungkin tidak nyambung, kata-kata masih amburadul, Typo(s), DLDR.**

 **...**

 ** _All About Harmony_**

 ** _Chapter 11 :_** **Helplessness**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 ** _..._**

Boruto terus menggerutu kesal sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia masih kesal dengan kepulangannya yang tertunda. Belum lagi kemunculan orang-orang berjubah hitam yang misterius itu membuat Boruto terus merasa penasaran.

Beruntung tidak ada ancaman yang berbahaya lagi setelah itu, hanya sekelompok perampok yang menghadang mereka dan tentu saja bisa diatasi oleh Boruto dengan mudah.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari rumahnya, Boruto melihat sesorang berlari menuju kearahnya. Ketika orang tersebut semakin mendekat padanya, Boruto tersentak mendapati adiknya yang berlari kearahnya dalam keadaan menangis.

"Himawari! Apa yang terjadi!?" Boruto memegangi kedua lengan Himawari sambil memeriksa keadaan adiknya kalau-kalau Himawari sedang terluka.

Himawari yang masih panik dengan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal mencoba mengatakan hal yang menimpanya.

"Nii-chan! nii-chan, kau harus membantuku, mama! mama-"

Boruto menjadi ikut panik, "apa yang terjadi dengan kaa-chan Hima?!"

"Mama pingsan!"

.

Boruto memeluk adiknya yang tidak mau berhenti menangis. Mereka sudah berada dirumah sakit dan Hinata masih diobati oleh Sakura.

Boruto sangat marah dengan keadaan ini. Begitu Himawari mengatakan mereka pingsan, Boruto langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumahnya diikuti oleh Himawari.

Boruto sangat panik mendapati ibunya tergeletak dilantai. Boruto menggendong ibunya dipunggungnya dengan dibantu oleh Himawari, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga membawa ibu mereka menuju rumah sakit.

Sakura sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan Boruto dan Himawari yang terlihat kacau dengan membawa Hinata yang dalam keadaan pingsan. Sakura dengan cepat mengambil alih dan memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

Sakura sangat prihatin melihat keadaan kakak beradik tersebut yang menatap ibu mereka dengan sangat khawatir. Himawari yang meskipun sudah tenang masih sedikit terisak kecil, sementara Boruto terlihat sangat marah.

Sakura memerintahkan seorang shinobi untuk memberitahukan keadaan ini pada Hokage, namun belum sempat shinobi tersebut bergerak, Boruto langsung mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu! Biar aku sendiri yang mendatangi kuso oyaji itu! Sakura ba-san tolong jaga ibuku dan Himawari sebentar." tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Sakura, Boruto berlari menuju kantor Hokage.

Sesampainya disana, Boruto langsung menuju ruangan Naruto. Boruto tidak peduli jika disana Naruto sedang bekerja atau bahkan sedang bersama tamu penting sekalipun, kemarahannya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Boruto mendobrak pintu ruangan Hokage dengan kasar dan berteriak.

"KUSO OYAJI !"

Naruto yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Shikamaru sangat kaget dengan kedatangan Boruto yang tiba-tiba dan jauh dari kata sopan.

"Boruto! Jangan berteriak seperti itu ini ruangan Hokage" Tegur Naruto.

"Apa peduliku HAH!" Boruto benar-benar murka pada ayahnya sekarang ini. Ia mengeluarkan gulungan ninja yang berisi senjata. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Boruto mengeluarkan Fuuma Shuriken dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang walaupun tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba tersebut, tetap berhasil menghalau senjata mematikan tersebut, menangkis dan melemparnya kesamping, membuat satu lagi kerusakan yang harus diperbaiki Naruto.

"Boruto! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan membuat ulah disini, tenangkan dirimu!" Naruto menggebrak mejanya karena marah dengan kelakuan aneh anaknya tersebut.

Boruto mendekati meja Naruto dan balik menggebrak meja tidak kalah kerasnya. Boruto menatap nyalang pada Naruto dan berteriak dengan sangat murka tepat didepan wajah Naruto.

"Tenang? Kau menyuruhku TENANG?! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang melihat ibu sedang pingsan dirumah sakit dengan wajah sangat pucat sementara suaminya masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya !"

Jantung Naruto seakan terjun ke perut mendengar kata-kata dari mulut Boruto. Hinata pingsan? Bagaimana bisa?

"H-hinata pingsan? Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto mendadak merasa sangat khawatir. Ia sangat ingin segera berlari menemui Hinata tapi kata-kata Boruto memaksanya untuk tinggal dan terus mendengarkan luapan amarah Boruto.

"Apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Aku tidak peduli jika kau mengabaikan kata-kataku, tapi jangan pernah mengabaikan kata-kata ku tentang ibu! Sebelum aku pergi sudah kukatakan untuk lebih memperhatikan ibu! Dia sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Aku sudah meminta- tidak aku bahkan memohon padamu untuk menjaga dan memperhatikan ibu. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Aku yakin kau tidak melakukan apapun!"

Sakit. Naruto merasa sakit dan nyeri yang sangat hebat didadanya. Kata-kata Boruto menghentikan jantungnnya perlahan. Naruto bahkan menahan nafasnya menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Boruto yang Naruto yakin belum berhenti sampai disitu.

"Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku ketika dalam perjalanan pulang aku melihat Himawari yang mendatangiku dengan menangis sangat keras. Ia berlari keluar rumah untuk mencari pertolongan dengan perasaan takut dan tidak berdaya." Boruto sudah berhenti berteriak namun dalam suaranya tetap tersirat amarah. Naruto bisa melihat mata Boruto yang berkaca-kaca sekaligus mengandung amarah. Sekali lagi nafas Naruto tercekat mendengar penjelasan Boruto tentang Himawari.

"Jika kau tidak sanggup lagi menjadi seorang ayah dan suami, berhenti saja. Kau hanya menyusahkan ibu dan selalu membuat ibu khawatir. Himawari juga tidak perlu ayah yang tidak berguna sepertimu. Kau mati-matian menjaga keamanan dan kedamaian desa, tapi nyatanya kau bahkan tidak bisa memperhatikan kesehatan istrimu. Kau mampu membuat ribuan bunshin untuk menolong orang-orang desa, tapi kau bahkan tidak ingin membuat satu saja untuk menjaga keluargamu, hingga harus membuat Himawari mencari pertolongan diluar rumah."

Untuk kali ini, Naruto benar-benar merasa pantas untuk mati. Seharusnya tadi ia biarkan saja Fuuma Shuriken itu menebas dirinya. Ia benar-benar laki-laki yang tidak berguna.

"Jadi kusarankan jika kau berniat tetap menjadi ayah dan suami yang tidak berguna saat ini, berhenti saja sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu." ucap Boruto dengan penuh penekanan. Itu merupakan kata-kata terakhir Boruto sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah Boruto pergi dan menutup pintu tidak kalah kasar seperti kedatangnnya, detik itu juga Naruto merasa dunianya runtuh. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sekitarnya mendadak bergetar. Naruto meletakkan tangannya diatas meja untuk menyangga tubuh dan kakinya yang terasa lemas.

Shikamaru yang mendengar pertengkaran tersebut juga ikut kaget. Padahal dirinya baru saja bertemu Hinata tadi pagi dan Hinata terlihat baik-baik saja, walau memang sedikit pucat, dan itu benar-benar hanya sedikit.

"Naruto sebaiknya ka-"

Belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan kata-katanya Naruto sudah berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan pekerjaannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

.

Rasanya sulit sekali bagi Naruto mengukur kadar kebodohan yang mampu dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Naruto bukannya tidak mencoba melakukan sesuatu dengan benar, tapi setiap kali ia berusaha, akan ada saja hal yang membuat usahanya menjadi sekedar omong kosong.

Seperti saat ini, meski Naruto meyakini dirinya sudah berusaha untuk menjaga keluarganya, dirinya tetap gagal.

Bukan hanya Boruto, ia pun marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Penyesalan dan amarah bergulung didadanya. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, itu adalah salahnya.

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa seceroboh ini. Hinata, satu-satunya wanita yang terus bersamanya dari dulu hingga sekarang, wanita yang menjanjikan untuk selalu bersama Naruto sampai kapanpun, wanita yang dengan sadar dan sukarela menyerahkan hidupnya hanya untuk bersama dengan pria bodoh seperti Naruto.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanyalah menyakiti Hinata. Jadi dimana persisnya letak perlunya Naruto dalam hidup Hinata?

Naruto tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk itu. Satu-satunya hal yang terasa benar untuknya adalah Naruto yang sangat membutuhkan Hinata dalam hidupnya.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Family_**

 ** _Warning :_** **My first FF, judul mungkin tidak nyambung, kata-kata masih amburadul, Typo(s), DLDR.**

 ** _..._**

 ** _All About Harmony_**

 ** _Chapter 12 :_** **The Third ?**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 ** _..._**

Naruto mendekati ranjang yang ditempati Hinata dengan perlahan. Naruto melihat Himawari dan Boruto yang menatap ibu mereka dengan cemas. Juga ada Sakura yang sepertinya sudah selesai mengobati Hinata.

Hinata masih tidak sadarkan diri. Boruto yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang menoleh dan langsung menatap tajam ketika menyadari Naruto yang datang.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Kami tidak perlu kau." Boruto mengalihkan pandanganya dari Naruto dan kembali menatap ibunya.

"Tidak masalah, aku yang perlu kalian."

Naruto berdiri di samping Boruto. Ia menatap wajah cantik istrinya yang sudah tidak terlalu pucat lagi. Hinata tertidur dengan deru nafas yang tenang. Terlalu tenang hingga membuat Naruto takut.

"Papa..."

Naruto menatap Himawari yang mendekat padanya. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan merasa sangat lega Himawari tidak ikut membencinya.

Naruto memeluk dan menggendong Himawari dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan papa Hima, papa tidak ada bersamamu saat kau perlu bantuan. Papa benar-benar tidak berguna." Naruto tidak sedang mencoba memelas pada Himawari, ia mengatakan kebenaran.

Hima menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa papa, Hima tidak marah atau benci pada papa, jadi papa jangan bersedih lagi."

Boruto yang mendengar hal itu mendengus dengan keras. Ia jelas kesal Himawari memaafkan ayahnya dengan terlalu mudah, padahal Himawari yang seharusnya paling marah dengan ayahnya.

Himawari meminta turun dari gendongan ayahnya. Naruto menurutinya dan Himawari kembali mendekat pada ibunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia sudah lebih baik Naruto. Ia hanya terlalu stres dan kurang istirahat." jelas Sakura.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap sendu pada wajah Hinata. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih memperhatikan kesehatan istrinya, apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan hingga Hinata bisa mengalami stres.

Tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Naruto, Sakura kembali berbicara.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan Hinata, Naruto. Ia kurang asupan nutrisi dan juga kurang istirahat. Tekanan darahnya bahkan turun drastis, dan itu sangat berbahaya untuk janinnya."

Naruto yang awalnya mendengar dengan tenang tiba-tiba tersentak dan mendongak dengan cepat pada Sakura.

"E-eh? Janin? m-maksud mu Sakura-chan ?"

Karena terlalu khawatir dengan Hinata, sepertinya otak Naruto jadi bekerja lebih lambat dari biasanya. Walaupun pada dasarnya Naruto memang selalu lambat dalam berpikir dan mencerna.

Sakura sudah menduga hal ini, jadi dia hanya berkata dengan santai.

"Kau sudah punya dua anak dan tetap tidak mengerti maksudku? Payah sekali kau ini Naruto. Maksudku Hinata sedang hamil."

"Eh?"

"Eeh?"

"EEEEEHHHHHHH?"

Ketiga pasang mata dengan warna yang senada itu membelalak mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Sakura jadi sedikit geli melihat Naruto dan dua makhluk kecil fotocopy Naruto itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi syok yang sama persis.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak begitu! ini rumah sakit."

Hinata yang tadinya tertidur dengan tenang mendadak terganggu dengan suara-suara di sekitarnya. Melihat Hinata yang melenguh kecil menarik atensi Naruto.

"Hinata kau sudah sadar? apa yang kau rasakan? apa kau baik-baik saja? apa ada yang sakit?"

Kepala Hinata mendadak pening lagi mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Hinata menatap kesekelilingnya, dia heran kenapa Naruto, Himawari, Boruto bahkan Sakura ada disekitarnya.

"Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini?"  
Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia hanya menyuarakan pikiran pertama yang muncul dikepalanya.

"Kau tadi pingsan Hinata, apa kau tidak ingat?" Sakura menjelaskan kepada Hinata.

Hinata kaget, kenapa dirinya bisa pingsan?

"Mama apa mama baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menatap Himawari dan ia balas dengan tersenyum kecil. Lagi-lagi dirinya membuat anak-anaknya khawatir.

"Mama baik-baik saja Hima, maaf sudah membuat Hima khawatir."

Himawari menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar pernyataan ibunya. Hinata kemudian menatap pada Boruto.

"Boruto kau sudah pulang? maaf kaa-chan tidak bisa menyambutmu dengan benar dirumah. Apa kau baik-baik saja? tidak terluka?"

"Kaa-chan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada kaa-chan." Boruto terdengar sedih. Bahkan disaat seperti ini Hinata masih saja memikirkan keadaan Boruto.

"Ah, Naruto-kun maaf sepertinya aku membuat masalah lagi ya." Hinata beralih pada Naruto. Hinata jadi merasa tidak enak karena Naruto terlihat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku Hinata, kau tidak salah apapun, ini salahku, seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sedang hamil?"

Hinata mengernyit dalam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Aku apa?"

"Eh kau juga tidak tau?" Naruto juga heran Hinata tidak mengetahui tentang kehamilannya sendiri.

Hinata beralih menatap pada Sakura meminta penjelasan. Mungkin saja Naruto sedang berhalusinasi.

"Kau sedang hamil Hinata, usia kandunganmu baru 2 minggu jadi wajar saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Karena itu kau harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu karena ada nyawa baru yang akan hidup dalam dirimu."

Hinata benar-benar syok. Dirinya hamil?

Ini semakin membuat Hinata merasa bersalah, ia hampir membuat janinnya dalam bahaya, tanpa sadar Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Lagi.

"Eeehhh kenapa kau menangis Hinata? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?" Naruto mendadak kalut melihat air mata Hinata. Boruto dan Himawari juga ikut khawatir melihat ibunya yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku sudah membahayakan nyawa bayi kita, seharusnya aku bisa menyadari kondisiku sendiri dan menjaga kesehatan bayi kita." Air mata Hinata tidak mau berhenti dan itu membuat Naruto semakin panik.

"T-tidak apa-apa Hinata itu bukan salahmu, jadi jangan menangis lagi, yang penting kan sekarang kau dan bayi kita selamat, iyakan Hima? Boruto?" Naruto meminta persetujuan sekaligus pertolongan dari anak-anaknya. Ia jadi merasa serba salah jika melihat Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini. Ia bahkan melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Boruto begitu saja.

"I-iya kaa-chan, kaa-chan jangan menangis lagi, kaa-chan tidak salah apa-apa, semuanya salah tou-chan, kaa-chan" Boruto yang sebenarnya juga bingung harus bagaimana melihat ibunya menangis berusaha menenangkan ibunya dengan menyalahkan Naruto. Yang disalahkan juga tidak keberatan selama Hinata bisa menghentikan airmatanya.

"Mama jangan menangis lagi, nanti adik bayi juga ikut sedih melihat mama menangis."

Kata-kata Himawari menyadarkan Hinata, ia segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum menatap Himawari, sementara dua lelaki berambut kuning disana bernafas lega Hinata sudah berhenti menangis.

Sakura yang melihat itu tertawa geli. Sepertinya semua laki-laki dikeluarga Uzumaki ini lemah terhadap Hinata. Sayangnya Sakura tidak tau kelemahan mereka bukan hanya Hinata, tapi juga Himawari.

"Baiklah aku akan meninggalkan kalian disini, Hinata kau harus istirahat yang cukup dan jangan lupa perhatikan asupan nutrisimu. Untuk hari ini beristirahatlah dulu disini, besok kau sudah bisa pulang." Sakura memberikan nasehat pada Hinata.

"Eh apa aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah saja? aku merasa baik-baik saja Sakura." Hinata sedikit keberatan jika harus menginap di rumah sakit. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan Boruto dan Himawari sendirian dirumah. Naruto juga pasti akan kembali ke kantor setelah ini.

"Beristirahatlah disini Hinata, aku akan mengantar Boruto dan Himawari kerumah tou-san, setelah itu aku akan menjagamu disini." Naruto tau Hinata ingin kembali kerumah karena tidak tega meninggalkan anak-anaknya sendirian.

"Apa?! aku tidak mau, aku yang akan menjaga kaa-chan, lebih baik ayah saja yang pulang dan menjaga Hima." protes Boruto.

"Tidak, Hima juga tidak mau pulang, papa dan onii-chan saja yang pulang, aku akan menemani mama disini." kata Himawari juga tidak mau mengalah.

Perdebatan itu terjadi. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah sedikitpun, masing-masing bersikeras ingin menemani Hinata dirumah sakit.

"Nah kau lihat kan Sakura, inilah kenapa aku harus pulang." Hinata berkata dengan santai pada Sakura, mengabaikan satu orang dewasa dan dua anak kecil yang terus saja berdebat.

Sakura lantas memegangi kepalanya, ia pusing mendengar keributan keluarga uzumaki ini.

"DIAM! sudah kubilang jangan ribut! Ini rumah sakit!" Tanpa sadar Sakura justru berteriak lebih kencang dari tiga orang tersebut. Tapi hal itu efektif, ayah dan anak-anaknya itu akhirnya diam dan menatap takut-takut pada Sakura yang mulai terlihat emosi.

"Kalian bawa pulang saja Hinata kerumah, lama-lama disini kalian malah mengganggu pasien-pasien lain." Sakura mengatakan keputusan finalnya sambil bersedekap menatap tajam pada mereka bertiga.

Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mendesah pelan. Bisa dibilang dia malu sekali saat ini, mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya pasien yang diusir di rumah sakit ini.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung tersenyum senang. Jujur saja Naruto juga lebih suka menjaga Hinata dirumahnya sendiri daripada dirumah sakit.

Naruto segera mendekati Hinata. Ia menyelipkan tangan pada punggung dan belakang lutut Hinata dan mengangkatnya.

Hinata terkesiap dengan perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun? Turunkan aku." Wajah Hinata sudah memerah menahan malu karena dilihat oleh Sakura dan kedua anaknya.

"Kau dengar kan kata Sakura, dia mengusir kita, jadi aku akan membawamu kerumah sekarang."

"T-tapi aku bisa jalan sendiri, turunkan aku Naruto-kun, ini sangat memalukan." Suara Hinata semakin lirih ketika berucap, Ia bahkan menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah pekat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak boleh, kau harus istirahat dan tidak boleh banyak bergerak, jadi aku akan tetap membawamu pulang seperti ini." Naruto tetap keras kepala dan tidak akan mengalah pada Hinata kali ini.

"Nah ayo kita pulang Boruto, Himawari. Dan Sakura-chan terima kasih sudah mengobati Hinata. Dan maaf sudah membuat keributan disini." Naruto menyengir sambil mengatakan itu, terlihat ia tidak terlalu menyesal atas keributan yang dibuat keluarganya.

"Ya,ya pergilah. Dan ingat jaga baik-baik Hinata, perhatikan kesehatannya dengan benar kali ini." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya tanda ia ingin Naruto cepat pergi, namun meski kesal, Sakura tetap memberikan nasehat untuk Naruto.

Boruto yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal. Dalam hati ia sangat iri dengan ayahnya. Boruto juga ingin segera cepat dewasa dan bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga ibunya. Sementara Himawari tersenyum senang melihat kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat sangat manis. Himawari berharap dirinya juga akan menemukan pria yang mencintainya seperti ayahnya yang mencintai ibunya.

.  
Hinata menahan malu sepanjang perjalanannya pulang kerumah. Ia bisa merasakan orang-orang menatap ke arah mereka dan tersenyum penuh arti. Tentu saja, kapan lagi penduduk desa bisa melihat kemesraan Hokage dan istrinya.

Namun lain halnya dengan Naruto, dia merasa kesal sepanjang jalan. Boruto tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh padanya. Boruto terus mengomentari Naruto yang menggendong Hinata.

"Tou-chan! bawa kaa-chan dengan benar, kalau kau sampai menjatuhkan kaa-chan aku akan menghajarmu."

"Tou-chan! lihat kedepan kalau jalan, kau membahayakan ibu dan calon adikku."

"Tou-chan! kau ini berjalan lambat sekali. kaa-chan harus segera sampai dirumah dan beristirahan."

"Tou-chan! ..."

"Tou-chan! ..."

blaa...blaa..blaa...

"AAARRRGGG kau berisik sekali Boruto! tou-chan sudah tau, memangnya kau pikir tou-chan akan membiarkan ibumu terluka." Naruto tidak tahan lagi.

"Kau baru melakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu." Jawab Boruto santai.

Ah, sial, Boruto menguliti luka dihati Naruto lagi.

Naruto jelas kalah telak. Ia menutup mulutnya dan tidak bicara lagi.

.  
Sampai dirumah, Naruto menurunkan Hinata disofa.

"Apa kau lapar Hinata? atau haus? Apa kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?" Naruto memperlakukan Hinata sangat lembut seperti vas mahal yang bisa pecah sewaktu-waktu.

Hinata tiba-tiba tersentak mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Ia menyadari Himawari dan Boruto pasti melewatkan makan siang karena menjaga dirinya.

"Astaga! Boruto Himawari kalian pasti melewatkan makan siang kan? Maafkan ibu, Ibu akan memasak untuk kalian sekarang." Hinata beranjak untuk membuat makanan namun ditahan oleh teriakan tiga orang disana.

"JANGAN !"

Hinata tersentak lagi, kali ini karena Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari yang berteriak padanya secara bersamaan.

"Mama tidak boleh memasak hari ini. Pokoknya mama hanya boleh duduk dan berbaring saja." Himawari menahan pergerakan ibunya.

"Benar, Kaa-chan sendiri bahkan juga belum makan kan, padahal tadi Sakura ba-san sudah mengatakan untuk menjaga asupan nutrisi kaa-chan, jadi seharusnya kaa-chan juga memperhatikan makan kaa-chan dan adik bayi." Boruto mendukung kata-kata Himawari.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan makan malam hari ini Hinata, kau harus istirahat. Aku dan anak-anak yang akan mengurus makan malam kita." Naruto sudah bersiap untuk membuat makan malam namun kali ini dirinya yang ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Tidak! kalau kalian bersikeras mengurus makan malam, aku tidak akan mau makan." kukuh Hinata. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan urusan dapur apalagi pada Naruto dan anak-anaknya. Tidak, Hinata tidak khawatir dengan Naruto dan anak-anaknya, Hinata khawatir dengan dapurnya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan memesan makan malam dari luar saja, apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam Hinata?"

Hinata masih berpikir, sementara Boruto sudah menyela dengan cepat.

"Aku ingin Hamburger tou-chan!"

"Hima juga mau Hamburger papa!"

Naruto memberenggut menatap kedua anaknya. Ia bertanya pada Hinata kenapa kedua anaknya yang menjawab dengan sangat bersemangat.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat mereka, "Kita makan Hamburger saja malam ini Naruto, sepertinya anak-anak sangat ingin makan itu."

Naruto memprotes dengan keras, "Tidak boleh, kau ingatkan kata Sakura-chan, kau harus makan-makanan yang bergizi."

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia sebenarnya menyetujui kata-kata Naruto tapi ia tidak tega melihat anak-anaknya yang sangat ingin makan Hamburger.

"Baiklah, kita pesan Yakiniku saja, tapi pesankan juga Hamburger untuk anak-anak Naruto-kun."

Naruto tidak bisa menolak permintaan Hinata jika Hinata memintanya dengan wajah memelas seperti itu, dan akhirnya Naruto yang mengalah. Mereka memesan dua menu makan malam yang berbeda.

.  
Hari yang melelahkan ini belum berakhir untuk Naruto. Ia bertekad menyelesaikan semua permasalahan yang menggerogoti kehidupan keluarganya, jika tidak kejadian-kejadian seperti hari ini akan terus terulang.

Naruto tidak ingin Hinata mendapatkan tekanan lagi, terutama karena kehamilannya saat ini. Naruto juga lelah menerima semburan amarah dan sikap sinis Boruto. Sangat terutama sekali Naruto benci terus menjadi pria brengsek yang tidak berguna.

"Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama seperti ini." Naruto sebenarnya belum selesai bicara, ia hanya memberi jeda namun Boruto langsung menyelanya.

"Itu karena kau yang terlalu sibuk bekerja."

Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Ya kau benar, dan kedepannya pun akan selalu seperti ini Boruto, sebesar apapun tou-chan ingin menemani kalian, tou-chan punya tanggung jawab terhadap desa ini. Tapi bukan berarti tou-chan melepas tanggung jawab pada keluarga kita."

"Naruto-kun" Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi di cegat oleh Naruto.

"Tidak jangan berpikir untuk menjelaskan semua ini dengan caramu Hinata. Aku tidak mau kau mengambil alih semua tanggung jawab pada keluarga ini. Aku masih punya harga diri sebagai kepala keluarga."

Nada tegas Naruto membuat Hinata bungkam begitu juga Boruto dan Himawari.

"Biarkan tou-chan menjelaskan semua ini. Tou-chan tau tou-chan sangat banyak melakukan kesalahan fatal beberapa waktu ini, tapi tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk tou-chan menelantarkan kalian."

"Jika saja kalian mau menarik nafas sejenak sebelum memaki tou-chan setelah menyebutkan persisnya kesalahan tou-chan kalian akan melihat tou-chan sudah menyesal dan memohon ampun sebelum kalian menuntut maaf dari tou-chan."

"Kalian boleh menganggap tou-chan bodoh, yah, seringnya itu memang benar, karena itu tolong katakan jika tou-chan melakukan kesalahan. Tidak masalah kalian boleh marah, mengamuk, mengatai tou-chan bodoh atau apapun, tapi tolong jangan benci tou-chan."

Hinata bisa merasakan kepahitan dalam setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Hima tidak akan pernah membenci papa, karena buat Hima papa akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik." Himawari tersenyum sangat manis pada ayahnya.

Naruto balas tersenyum pada Himawari, senyum putrinya memang selalu bisa menghangatkan dadanya. "Terima kasih sayang, Hima juga akan selalu putri kesayangan papa."

"Ah! bagaimana kalau adik bayi juga perempuan papa?"

Naruto melongo mendengarnya, apa ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari akan punya dua anak perempuan yang semanis ibunya ?

"Maka kalian berdua akan menjadi putri kesayangan papa." senyum Naruto justru berkembang semakin lebar membayangkan hal itu.

Hinata juga ikut tersenyum membayangkan hal itu, tanpa sadar ia jadi mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu Boruto?" Hinata memandang kearah Boruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Kenapa denganku?" Boruto tetap tidak memandang kearah tiga orang dimeja tersebut.

"Apa kau membenci ayahmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak" sahut Boruto dengan cepat.

Walaupun itu jawaban yang sangat singkat, Naruto bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap didadanya nyaris mencapai tenggorokannya.

"Ettoo.." Naruto menyadari sesuatu, dan ia jadi begerak salah tingkah dengan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tou-chan juga ingin meminta maaf secara resmi untuk hari ini. Hinata maafkan aku karena tidak memperhatikan kondisimu dengan baik. Himawari maafkan papa karena tidak ada ketika kau memerlukan papa, dan Boruto... maafkan tou-chan karena tidak menjaga ibumu dengan baik."

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk ditempatnya. Ketiga pasang mata itu tertegun melihat sosok laki-laki dewasa itu menurunkan kepalanya hanya untuk meminta maaf pada mereka.

"Papa.."

"Naruto-kun kami sudah memaafkanmu, jadi tegakkan tubuhmu, kau tidak seharusnya berlebihan seperti ini." Hinata merasa sangat sedih Naruto sampai melakukan hal ini untuk meminta maaf.

"Apa-apaan, bukannya kau itu Hokage ketujuh jadi jangan memelas pada kami seperti itu. Kalau tou-chan memang menyesal buktikan dengan tindakanmu, jangan menyakiti ibu dan Himawari lagi." Boruto kesal jika harus melihat ayahnya bersikap seperti ini.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah, "Kau benar Boruto, tou-chan akan buktikan dan melindungi kalian semua dengan benar kali ini."

Semangat Naruto kembali dan itu membuat Hinata dan Himawari tersenyum lega. Bahkan Hinata bisa melihat Boruto tersenyum tipis -sangat tipis-.

"Nah baiklah, sekarang aku akan membahas masalah kita yang selanjutnya." Naruto sudah kembali duduk dan suaranya juga sudah bersemangat kembali.

Hinata mengerutkan kening, "Masalah apa lagi Naruto-kun?"

"Sebenarnya lebih tepat jika dikatakan sebuah kondisi darurat ketimbang masalah."

"Apa itu papa?" Sahut Himawari.

"Kehamilan ibumu. Ini darurat, harus ada yang menemani ibumu setiap saat." jelas Naruto.

Hinata mendesah dan berkata, "Kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto-kun, ini bukan kehamilan pertamaku, dan juga aku baik-baik saja, perutku masih datar."

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya kau pingsan saat hamil Hinata, tidak, bahkan ini pertama kalinya kau pingsan selama aku menikah denganmu." Naruto tetap bersikeras.

"Aku juga setuju dengan tou-chan. Jadi bagaimana?"

Himawari juga mengangguk setuju dan menatap ayahnya dengan bersemangat.

"Baiklah, begini..."

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil sesekali menggeleng pelan mendengar diskusi ayah dan anak-anaknya itu. Mereka bahkan tidak mau mendengar pendapat dari Hinata. Hinata rasa kehamilannya kali ini mungkin akan terasa lebih panjang dari sekedar sembilan bulan sepuluh hari.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **END**


	13. Epilog

**_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Family_**

 ** _Warning :_** **My first FF, judul mungkin tidak nyambung, kata-kata masih amburadul, Typo(s), DLDR.**

 ** _..._**

 ** _All About Harmony_**

 ** _Epilog_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 ** _..._**

Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari menunggu dengan gelisah didepan ruangan bersalin dirumah sakit. Didalam sana Hinata sedang berjuang melahirkan bayi yang sudah dikandungnya selama sembilan bulan. Sembilan bulan yang terasa mengekang untuk Hinata.

Suami dan kedua anaknya tidak melepaskan pandangan mereka sedetikpun dari Hinata. Naruto bahkan meninggalkan bunshin untuk menjaga Hinata setiap saat terutama ketika Boruto sedang tidak ada dirumah dan hanya bersama Himawari.

"Kenapa lama sekali tou-chan!" Boruto menjadi sangat tidak sabar. Ia tidak ingat apa dirinya juga menunggu dengan gelisah seperti ini ketika Himawari lahir karena dirinya masih sangat kecil saat itu. Sementara Himawari ini pengalaman pertamanya menunggu kelahiran adiknya jadi tentu saja ia juga gugup.

Boruto sudah pasti tidak akan mengerti perasaan Naruto yang sudah merasakan ini untuk ketiga kalinya. Dan tidak ada yang berubah. Naruto pucat pasi.

"Tou-chan tidak tau Boruto. Ini rasanya lebih lama dibanding menunggu kelahiranmu dan Himawari." Naruto terus mondar mandir didepan pintu.

Sebenarnya tidak juga, saat kelahiran Boruto, Naruto bahkan merasa sudah menunggu selama seratus tahun dan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Sakura memanggilnya untuk melihat Hinata dan putranya.

Penantian panjang itu akhirnya selesai setelah pintu dibuka dan Sakura mempersilahkan Naruto dan kedua anaknya masuk.

"Nah sudah berakhir, sekarang kau boleh melihat anak-anakmu." Sakura tersenyum sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya.

Naruto melotot mendengar ada yang ganjil dari kata-kata Sakura, "Anak-anakku? maksudmu ada lebih dari satu?"

"Ya, Hinata melahirkan anak kembar."

"KEMBAR ?!"

Itu merupakan suara yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari secara bersamaan.

"Maksud Sakura ba-san apa Hima punya dua adik sekaligus? apa mereka perempuan? atau laki-laki?" Mata Himawari berbinar-binar penuh kebahagiaan mendengar dia akan punya dua adik sekaligus.

"Benar sekali Hima, kau memiliki keduanya, satu adik laki-laki dan satu adik perempuan." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Himawari dengan riang. Sakura sendiri kaget melihat kembar beda gender tersebut.

Sementara Himawari berteriak-teriak senang, Naruto dan Boruto masih terdiam ditempat. Naruto bahkan sedikit ngeri membayangkan ia punya dua anak sekaligus sekarang. Dan menjadi empat ditambah dengan yang berdiri disekitarnya sekarang.

Empat.

Apa dirinya sanggup?

Ya, Naruto sanggup.

"Sekarang masuklah Naruto, kau pasti kaget melihat anak-anakmu ini."

Perkataan Sakura menghentikan lamunan Naruto. "Apa mereka kali ini mirip Hinata? Atau lebih mirip dengan ku?" Lagi, kalau boleh Naruto tambahkan.

"Keduanya." Sakura tersenyum simpul dan mengajak Naruto dan anak-anaknya masuk.

Naruto bisa melihat wajah lelah sekaligus bahagia dari Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, lihat, kau punya dua anak sekaligus kali ini." Hinata tersenyum cerah sambil menggendong salah satu anaknya, dan yang satu lagi digendong oleh seorang perawat.

Perawat tersebut menyerahkan anak yang digendongnya pada Naruto, "Nah ini yang laki-laki, dan dia adalah yang kakak."

Naruto menerimanya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

Naruto sedikit tertegun melihatnya. Ini seperti melihat Himawari versi laki-laki. Sakura bilang mereka mirip Naruto dan Hinata tapi menurut Naruto hanya warna rambutnya yang mirip Hinata, bahkan ia jiga punya dua garis dipipi seperti Boruto dan Himawari.

Namun ketika bayi tersebut membuka mata Naruto tertegun, itu adalah mata lavender istrinya.

"Papa, papa, Hima juga mau lihat!" Himawari menarik-narik baju Naruto dan menyadarkan Naruto dari keterpesonaannya.

Naruto berjongkok dan membiarkan Himawari serta Boruto melihat adik mereka.

Bisa ditebak, mata Himawari dan Boruto berbinar-binar dan juga merasa terpesona dengan adik baru mereka.

"Waaah, dia mirip Hima tapi dalam bentuk laki-laki, dia juga punya mata seperti mama." Hima girang bukan main melihat adiknya yang mirip dengannya kecuali bagian mata.

"Kalian pasti juga akan kaget melihat adik perempuan kalian yang satu ini." Hinata masih tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia sendiri merasa terpesona dengan bayi-bayi yang dilahirkannya. Anak-anaknya.

Ketiga orang tersebut jelas merasa penasaran mendengar kalimat Hinata.

"Berikan dia padaku Naruto-kun, aku sudah selesai menyusui yang perempuan, sekarang kau bisa melihatnya."

Naruto menyerahkan kembali anaknya kepada si perawat kemudian menggendong si bayi perempuan.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan kekagetannya. Yang ada digendongannya sekarang adalah dirinya dan Boruto dalam versi perempuan, dan jangan lupakan dua garis dipipinya. Tapi yang membuat Naruto tersentak adalah matanya juga milik Hinata.

Merasakan tarikan dibajunya, Naruto berjongkok lagi. Dan sekali lagi Boruto dan Himawari takjub melihat adik perempuan mereka.

"Dia seperti Boruto nii-chan tapi dengan mata seperti mama juga!"

Boruto sendiri merasa sangat syok, apa seperti ini dirinya jika menjadi perempuan?

Sakura melihat ekspresi mereka bertiga sambil tersenyum geli. "Yaah walaupun secara teknis mereka juga lebih banyak mirip kau Naruto, tapi mereka juga mirip Hinata kan?"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan sambil masih memandang bayi kecilnya, ia tidak bisa berpaling dari wajah bayi mungilnya tersebut.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan siapa nama mereka Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Mendengar itu barulah Naruto mendongak menatap Sakura kemudian beralih pada Hinata yang sedang menggendong bayi laki-laki mereka.

Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum sangat manis padanya, Naruto mengangguk mengambil keputusan.

Naruto tersenyum puas dan berkata,

"Ya, nama mereka Hirota Uzumaki dan Naruko Uzumaki."

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **The Real END**

Yuhuuu,,, tamaaattt...

Fanfic ini sebenarnya hanya saya re-upload dari akun watty saya, untuk meramaikan fandom NHL disini. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita saya^^

Silahkan kunjungi akun watty saya jika ingin membaca ff naruhina karya saya yang lain, terima kasih^^


End file.
